Life Is But A Dream
by kerina-chan
Summary: Sword Art Online - an amazing technological advancement, something that Miri and her sister have waited months for. The MMO seems to live up to all expectations too - until a certain incident occurs, throwing the sisters into turmoil. They soon find themselves caught in the middle of warring hacker guilds, player killing schemes, the 'beater' conflict and mysterious hidden levels.
1. Link Start!

_November 6th 2022 1:09am_

_Online Chat Room_

_ Kiri –_ **"OMG"**

_ Kiri_ – **"SAO"**

_ Kiri – _ **"TODAY"**

_Kiri -_ ***hyperventilating***

_Calli -_ **"we no -_-"**

_ Calli –_ **"thats all youv been tlking bout lol"**

_Kiri –_ **"Oh come on! Don't tell me you two aren't excited for THE BEST GAME TO EVER BE RELEASED."**

_Kiri –_ **"My cousin was a beta tester. He said the graphics were amazing! (can you even call it graphics lol?")**

_Miria_ –** "Of course it's amazing. It's the Nervgear! I'll probably abandon life itself once the game's in my hands xD"**

_Miria –_ **"My mum's given me and my sis enough money for two copies! We already got the Nervgears, so we're gonna get up extra early tomorrow to make it to the sale."**

_Kiri_ – **"We should totally meet up in game!"**

_Calli_ – **"my mum won't get me 1 for Christmas…" **

_Calli –_ ** "I'm jelly…:("**

_Miria_ –**":("**

_Kiri –_ **"Start saving for one behind her back! Then, since it's your own money, she can't object to you buying it!"**

_Calli –_ **"yea i will. once i get a job lol"**

_Miria – _ **"ugh it's late. I have to be up by five tomorrow."**

_Kiri –_ **"I'm not sleeping because I'M TOO PUMPED 8D"**

_Miria –_ ** "yeah well night guys! :)"**

_Calli –_ ** "nite"**

_Kiri –_ **"nighty-o~"**

November 6th

_ "You have – 300 new messages." _

Something sharp hit Miri's head, and she awoke with a strangled yelp. For a moment everything felt foreign and strange, as though she was still within a dream. Pulling herself straight, Miri rubbed the sleep from her eyes and focused on detangling her knotted thoughts. Slowly her surroundings swam back into place. A computer monitor stared back at her, the steady rhythm of the continued chat between Kiri and Calli filling the screen with black scribbles about gaming, food and who the cutest boy was in a new sailing anime.

It was only then that Miri realized that she had fallen asleep at the computer. Her messy room was the same as always – blankets on the floor, gaming consoles both old and new scattered about with very little organization. The familiar scenery comforted Miri and she stretched and yawned. With a final sigh Miri leaned closer to the monitor, and spoke a slurred voice command.

"Time?"

For a few seconds there was no reply. Then – _"I'm sorry – could you repeat that?"_

With a frustrated scowl Miri gave the monitor a firm thump and repeated the command. "Time?" _You good for nothing piece of old junk._ Her computer's in-built microphone was useless, hardly picking up any of the commands she spoke. Still, that's what she got for buying one of the earlier models in voice controlled computers.

_"The time is 7:30am."_ For a moment the systematic female voice barely registered with Miri. She blinked at the monitor, surprised. Swiping her finger across the screen, Miri opened the control panel and selected the time and date option from the menu. There was the time, as plain as day – 7:30am.

"Crap!"

She was out of the chair in an instant. With one hand ripping a comb through her hair and another pulling on a pair of odd socks, the girl stumbled hopelessly about her room as she looked for any respectable looking garments to wear out to town.

There was none.

She really needed to start buying new clothes with her spending money.

She finally settled on a plain white t-shirt, dusted with crumbs as it was, and some old trousers. It wasn't what her mother would call going out clothes – more like clothes that should never see the light of day again – but since her mother was out with one of her new boyfriends again, she couldn't dictate what she could wear.

Miri sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't perfect. But nobody would be looking at her. Their eyes would all be on the gaming stores. She was about to enter a battlefield where only the fastest and strongest would survive – and where the slow and dull-witted would ultimately perish in the cold autumn air, moving at a snail's pace down a line stretching back many streets.

Miri rubbed her hands and looked with determination at her reflection. _I'm ready! Let it begin!_

* * *

><p>"Saki! Wake up!"<p>

Miri groaned in annoyance. With a hard fist she knocked (or, more or less, hit) her sister's door repeatedly. On the other side she heard her eight year old sister's rebellious voice.

"Go 'way, go 'way!"

"Saki, I'm serious! If you don't get up now, I'll leave you behind!"

"Don't wanna go to gaming today," Saki mumbled. "Wanna sleep…"

The door swung open. Saki hissed as light flooded her dark room. She peered out from beneath her blankets, squinting meanly. "Okay, get up." Miri used her most commanding voice for this as she stood threateningly over Saki's bed.

"Noooooooo!" Saki wrapped herself tighter in her cocoon of blankets. Well there went Plan One. Plan One for getting Saki up rarely worked.

The young child knew what was coming next. Miri grabbed the edge of the sheet and gave it a quick but sharp yank. The cocoon of blankets unfolded and exposed her young sister, who groaned in annoyance but still refused to admit defeat. Plan Two didn't seem to work much either.

"You really don't want to get up?"

Saki shook her head.

"Even though you know what's coming next?"

She nodded.

"The stores'll open in half an hour. Come on, Saki, I really wanna get Sword Art Online! There'll already be heaps of crowds!"

Saki pretended to snore.

Miri sighed. Why did most mornings have to play out with Miri kicking the door down and dragging her damn sister's lazy ass out of bed? If only Saki would comply, but she was currently going through a rebellious phase and preferred to try and get her own way, no matter how many times she failed. With a careless yank Miri dragged her sister onto the floor by her leg. Saki stayed limp as Miri dragged her out the doorway and into the corridor.

Then, without warning, Miri lightly began to tickle Saki's feet.

It didn't take much for Saki to scream out in laughter and kick at the air with her legs and hands. She was extremely sensitive when it came to tickling, and Miri knew this was Saki's ultimate weak point, the only way to get her to wake up in time. Giggling and breathing hard, Saki finally began to wail, "Stop! Stop! Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"And if I stop it…?" Miri lightly teased.

"I'll get up, I'll get up, I'LL GET UP!"

Her cry echoed through the hallway and, after a few more seconds of torturing Saki, she finally let go. Saki gasped for air and immediately stood up, before placing a safe distance between herself and her 'evil' sister, whom she glared venomously at.

"You do know we're going out today, right?" she said breezily, giving her sister a wink. "There's that huge sale going on! We need to have breakfast now to beat the morning rush."

At the word 'breakfast' Saki's mood abruptly lifted. "Can we have pancakes? With heaps of syrup?"

"Didn't we have pancakes yesterday?"

She frowned. "But I want them again."

"Mum said no." With a careless wave of her hand Miri found her wallet and counted the money her mother had given her.

"It's just a stupid mmo," came her sister's mutter. "Why'd you have to drag me out of bed for it?"

"You know why! Something about sibling friendship and sharing your crap or whatever…"

Saki eyed Miri with a raised eyebrow, and smiled. "I thought mum told you to dress nice?"

Miri grinned. "Well mum's not here now, is she?"

"Then I should get my pancakes!"

"We don't have time! Besides, when mum's not here, I make the rules. You get toast." Without another word Miri took off downstairs, excitement surging through her veins.

"Hey, wait-!"

The two continued their back and forward arguments, as Miri, laughing, began making her sister's breakfast. She herself was too giddy to eat, though she packed a muesli in case she found herself hungry later. As Saki dressed, Miri turned on their antique radio – an old, dusty thing from the early 2010s – and listened as the device locked on to a signal.

Saki returned from upstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Taking a bite of the toast, she gave her sister a playful thumbs down.

"As usual, terrible and burnt. One outta ten!"

"Shut up! Kayaba Akihiko's announcing the release of Sword Art Online on the radio!"

"Kayaba Akiwho?"

"Be quiet!"

As the radio crackled, a fuzzy voice filled the room. Miri clapped her hands, her eyes wide with awe as Kayaba began to speak.

"It's been many years in development, but we've finally released it for the general public. It would be a lie to say this device hasn't had its fair share of ups and downs – but those who thought creating the Nervgear would be impossible are now proven sorely wrong. Sword Art Online is the first massive multiplayer RPG for the good folks of Tokyo. It's safe, fun and boasts graphics so realistic you'd think you're living the life of your rpg character, as opposed to just playing a game."

The radio announcer's voice replied, "Critics who have received the game beforehand have given it glowing reviews. So be sure to grab a copy of Sword Art Online before it's sold out!"

The radio lost connection, and started crackling statically. Saki, who decided Miri's toast was much better to play with rather than to eat, barely spared her sister a glance as Miri slung a bag over her shoulder and grabbed the house keys from the bench. "Come on," she yelled, "before mum gets back!"

Saki reluctantly followed her lead. Miri grasped her hand in her own and ushered her along. The two rushed out into the crowded streets of Tokyo, the morning lit up by flashing lights and advertisements for the Nervgear and Sword Art Online.

* * *

><p>"This is taking way too long."<p>

Saki clung close to Miri. She flinched when a forty year old man pushed roughly past. "Everybody's pushing. Are we there yet?"

"Nearly." Even Miri found herself annoyed. Everybody was shoving their way in front. Whenever the line seemed to move forward, it would abruptly move back as more people shoved before the two.

_This is a battlefield! I might be twelve, but I won't lose to these guys! I gotta be stealthy…like a rogue…_

"And you got me up early for this…"

"Just be quiet and eat your ice cream."

Well, Saki had to admit that the ice cream was delicious. There were food stalls lining the streets of Akihabara. People were selling sweets, deserts and even full course breakfasts. They were even stylizing the food to fit with the MMO theme.

If only she had known the morning rush would be this bad. Many gamers must have been waiting by the shops since yesterday afternoon. She wished she had preordered the game online, though mum refused to lend her credit card.

Miri was about to admit defeat, when Saki gave her a sharp nudge.

"Ouch! The hell was that for?"

"That's a game place right? I think it's open."

True. Another store had opened up. Its shelves were lined with copies of Sword Art Online. Among the crowded streets, only a few had noticed the new shop. Miri wasted no time.

Like a hunter!

"Come on. Before anyone else notices."

Miri broke away from the line. Sneakily, she took a few casual steps forward; before bolting to the entrance. Saki laughed excitedly behind her. It was near winter, though she was grateful for the cold air-conditioning inside the store. She brushed the sweat off her forehead. She deserved a moment's rest.

Though, of course, she couldn't relax just yet. The shop was beginning to flood with people. Both agitated and eager to escape the craziness of Akihabara, Miri ruthlessly pushed between two boys and chose two copies of Sword Art Online.

The sisters were first at the counter. Miri held her ground, though if anyone attempted to shove past Saki would send them a withering glare like death.

The salesperson eyed Saki sceptically, after seeing the age rating of Sword Art Online. However, she simply shrugged it off and stuffed the cash inside the register. "Here you go," the shopkeeper droned, handing them two their two copies of Sword Art Online. "Have a lovely day."

Miri didn't need to reply. She hurried Saki out of the store. Finally the nightmare was over. Half an hour later they were out of Akihabara, the two sisters thankful for the clean air.

"Well," said Miri, after the two had had their rest, "let's go home. We gotta try this game out!"

* * *

><p>November 6th 1:07pm<p>

The air of the attic was stale and pungent. Miri hated the smell.

"Yuck! You know I hate the attic! Why can't we go somewhere else?" muttered Saki.

Miri coughed. A fitful of dust rained down on the two. "I don't want any distractions…Mum and her boyfriend'll be home soon."

Saki sneezed. "So how long does it take to play it? I wanna play now."

Miri ignored her sister, and instead felt along the Nervgear's metal. It was a heavy helmet, resembling, what she would think to be, alien technology. Saki cleared her throat in annoyance.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Relax. There's not much to it." Excited and playful, Miri plonked Saki's Nervgear on her sister's head. "There you go! It really suits you. It could be your new hat!"

Saki felt the helmet curiously. "It feels…weird," she said. Miri could almost laugh at the serious look on Saki's face. She looked as though she was seriously critiquing the console. "I'm not sure I like it."

"Whatever. Come on, it should be ready to play now. You ready?"

Saki nodded. Miri gave her a reassuring thump on her helmet.

"To start, you just say 'LINK START!' Or something. You'll be fine. Read the manual if you need help"

"That's a pretty stupid thing to say," Saki said, her face a bit lighter. Then she realized Miri was going before her. "Oh wait! Miri, can you go last? I'm not scared or anything! I just thought-"

Miri had already connected her Nervgear. She flicked the switch to 'on'. "Remember! LINK. START!"

* * *

><p>Tunnels of colour swam into sight. Red, blue, purple, green…Miri felt slightly overwhelmed by it all.<p>

_Welcome. To start, touch any part of your body to calibrate._

It took a moment for Miri to figure out what was going on.

Exhilaration surged through her veins when she did.

This is the game…She felt her heart flutter in excitement. Oh my god! It's amazing! She was seeing this. Seeing it! Experiencing it! Not on some boring old computer screen, no – but in reality itself. This was real – or, as real as it could get anyway.

She hurriedly calibrated by touching her shoulder, head, and knees. She looked on in fascination as another message appeared before her eyes.

_Thank you. Please wait while your game loads._

Miri would never have guessed that a simple loading screen could be so full of suspense.

She could barely control her thoughts. What would she do first? Well in mmos she barely bothered with the story arcs. Instead, she had been more interested in joining guilds, or going on quests with friends. That was how she'd met Kiri and Callie after all. But since this was a virtual reality…well, maybe the story could be some fun? It would look real to her, after all. It wouldn't just be a click-at-the-screen-and-hope-to-win kind of game. Even grinding to higher levels sounded appealing. Her mind surged with possibilities – people she'd meet, guilds she'd join, hours she'd waste in a world so different from her own…

An automated voice message jolted her from her thoughts.

_Welcome to Sword Art Online. Please login._

She was glad she'd set up an account for her and Saki beforehand. Sword Art Online's website was helpful for stuff like that. She only hoped Saki would understand what to do.

Username: Miriane717

Password: ********

_ Thank you for logging in. Please create your character. _

The character creation section would have been standard, if it were on a computer. Still, it was neat how the Nervgear automatically translated her real-life body to the game. She looked at herself long and hard, slightly unnerved by the lifelike graphics. Then she began to edit.

No longer would her hair be boring and limp! No, no, no, no. She would keep it black, like that of a warrior, but do it up in braids and adorn it with flowers. Her eyes would be the brightest blue she could think of – as opposed to her rather boring dull hazel. And…let's see…

She looked for more changes to make. She decided she'd make herself tougher than what she already was in real life. Some muscle here and there would do… With a serious hum Miri set to work, dressing her character in lovely clothing. Something black…nothing too revealing, but nothing too clunky either. She ended up choosing a black blouse, covered by an equally dark blazer. She liked the look of black tights covered by a skirt, and ending with heavy boots with white laces.

Well that looked interesting. She smiled proudly at her handiwork – though it did need something more…

She finished off with some chest and shoulder armour. She wondered how long she had been at work; scrolling through menus and menus of different clothing items and body options.

It only occurred to her when she pressed 'okay' that Saki was probably waiting. She was too excited to really worry how she'd handle the game, though either way, surely Saki was smart enough to figure out how to open a menu. She could just logout if she had to.

Loading…loading…loading…loading…

More tunnels of light. She squinted. Felt her heart beat faster. This was what she'd been waiting for, for months and months…this was any gamer's dream.

The tunnels of light dissipated. The white glow of the background faded away. She was momentarily blinded as vivid colors filled her vision. The distant chatter of people became louder, and louder, until everything was in focus.

Miri rubbed her eyes. Then, looked down at her hands. They were…hers. She took a step forward. Open and closed her fists. Her in-game body did feel weird. Though she was sure she'd get used to it.

She took a few more steps. The bodies of people were materializing. People in groups, people solo, people taking their first steps into the game. A giddy freedom settled over Miri. This. Was. Amazing.

Slowly she got used to how her body felt. She took off at a running pace, feeling the gravel beneath her feet. A soft breeze tickled her ears. People spoke loudly; some had to scream to be heard above the noise. Normally such loud voices would have bothered her. But today was not normal. Today was a wonderful day. Today was a good enough reason to scream and shout and talk.

For a long time Miri ran. Letting the feeling of pure elation take over. The wind to her body, the ground to her feet, the sound to her ears and the light to her eyes…all of it was fake, she knew, yet it had never felt so good.

Saki didn't share her feelings, however.

Miri collapsed on the ground, laughing, only to be greeted by the face of a frowning child above.

"H-Hello?" she said, confused as to who this child was. The girl had pink hair, which pointed to the top of the sky. It almost resembled an ice cream cone upside down. Her eyes were the same bright pink. She also wore a blue-and-pink blouse, with a cotton candy skirt. She had the appearance of a comical cartoon character.

"May I help you…?" Miri went on. The girl seemed hurt by this question.

"No! No, you may not help me, 'cause you freaking failed at helping me before!"

The voice made Miri startle. No way…

"Saki?"

She couldn't help it. She started giggling madly. "Oh my god, Saki! You look like an anime character gone wrong."

The girl started to tear up. "It's not funny!" she wailed, causing a few people to turn and look. "You know I'm bad at games and stuff! And mum told you to watch me! You're the worst!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she laughed, though she didn't really mean it. "I kid, I kid. You look cute!"

"Liar…"

"No, really. You look like…a candy cane! Yeah. A pretty, multi-coloured candy cane. Nothing wrong with that, you know?"

"Weren't you worried about me?" she sobbed, though much quieter now. "Cause I was really scared."

"W-Well…" A twinge of guilt pinched her heart, snapping back her senses. "I figured you were old enough to know how to work a menu," she answered truthfully.

Saki blushed and turned her head away. "Yeah well…it's harder than it looks, okay?"

"Wow, Saki. You didn't know how to open the menu? That's a new kind of low. Even for you."

"Shut up!" She gave Miri a punch in the shoulder, a smile returning. "A-Anyway. Can we explore now? This place is huge! They've got shops and everything! Hey, is what we buy here given to us in the real world?"

Miri didn't even want to justify the stupidity of that question with an answer. She hauled herself to her feet. Right – they couldn't stay here forever. Today they'd look around, get to the first floor…Secretly she hoped the game would soon bore Saki. She wanted to join some guilds, though she wasn't sure how she could when her little sister trailed her around. And she was curious about how the fighting system worked too.

Aincrad was the name of the Sword Art Online universe, and boasted 100 floors. That was a lot of grinding. Finding a guild before she tried battling the bosses seemed like the best bet.

Saki sprung ahead, looking fascinated. "Hey, Miri, it's so real! Ohhh look at that! Can we go see what that is? Look, look, look!"

They left starting square behind and ventured into the city. Soon, Miri forgot she was even playing a game. They wandered around, looking at the shops, only to realize they had no money to buy anything. Saki often got lost in the crowd. Though thankfully Miri had remembered to add her as a friend, and taught her how to use the menu screen.

For the rest of the day they hung around the city, savouring the smells of food they hadn't tried before. Saki kept pointing at all the cute girls in the game, and explaining wisely how half of them would be men. The two ventured around in circles, until they finally decided to just walk in a straight line. They both ended up distracted on several occasions however. The alleyways, the shops, the freedom of their virtual world…nothing could compare. If Miri could choose where she would like to live, she wouldn't hesitate to answer the obvious. If only Sword Art Online were reality. If only they didn't have to logout.

* * *

><p><em> November 6th 5:25pm <em>

The two sisters had tired themselves. The exploration had been a long one; they had wandered around nearly half the city, and had found themselves lost on several occasions.

Miri hadn't even realized how much time had passed. It was nearly five thirty. Mum would probably be making dinner by now. She felt her stomach rumble at the thought of steaming hot rice, and delicately made fish.

Still, Miri didn't want to leave. Not yet anyway. The sunset here was vivid. Golden clouds rippled across a horizon painted red and pink. The sky felt so close…she was almost sure she could touch it.

Among the scene flew a solitary crow – or, at least, it looked like a crow. It seemed far too big to be even a raven on further inspection. When the bird flew lower, and closer, she realized its eyes were bloodshot. And horns curled out of its head. The bird may have noticed her gaze, for it turned to glare at her. For a few moments the world seemed still.

Then, the creature screeched, and flew away.

She felt an involuntary shiver curl up her spine.

She had to remind herself it was just a game. None of it was real. Her natural instinct was telling her to run – though she knew it couldn't hurt her. It was only something made out of data after all. There was nothing to be frightened of.

_I'm being silly._ Though it was time to leave anyway. Their mum would be angry if they stayed any longer.

Saki was not far off, attempting to climb a tree – and failing. When she saw Miri she waved. Well it seemed Saki wasn't bored at all. She could just logon late at night if she wanted some time to herself – anyway, Saki got tired of games quickly. And she was glad that, for now, she was having fun.

"Come on. We should go. I'm hungry and mum'll be making dinner now."

"Yeah…" Shrugging, Saki opened the menu and scrolled down. "Can't we just stay a bit longer…? You can go, and I'll stay here."

"I would if I could, believe me," Miri said carelessly, "but you know I can't."

Saki paused for a moment. Then, she nodded. "Being young sucks…" she said wisely, as though she had lived so many years in youth she had the experience to speak of its evil.

Miri sighed. "What sucks is being responsible. It'd be nice if we could trade places, for a day or something. But whatever. Hey, does the logout button work for you?"

There was no logout button. Just a blank space where it was supposed to be. Miri cocked her head, confused. When she pressed it nothing happened.

"Hm. Must be a glitch."

Saki was vigorously pressing hers. "What happens now?" she said. "Are we stuck?"

"Well it should be fixed up soon enough. We just wait and see how we go." She noted the time –5:30. The excitement of today had made her sleepy. She just wanted dinner, and then maybe she could come back online when Saki was asleep.

"Can I go play?"

"Sure."

Her stomach rumbled louder. If only they'd gone to the first floor and killed some monsters for money or something. She read in the manual that there was a hunger gauge, and that in-game food was essential to replenish it and dispel in-game hunger.

Right when Saki was back on her tree, swinging from the branch, did the bells ring.

Saki dropped mid swing and looked about in confusion. Miri froze, startled by the high-pitched sound. Miri turned back and looked inside the city. People were still, watching the sky; some were complaining about the glitch, and others hadn't even noticed the button had gone.

Then, they started to disappear.

It was so quick Miri barely understood what had happened. One minute she was sitting on the grass, lazing about with Saki after a tiring day; and the next, she was among a throng of people, pushed about in the crowd, suddenly aware something was very, very wrong.

"S-Saki!"

People were murmuring to each other in confusion. Some loudly yelling their confusion. Her voice was lost among the aimless noise. Miri covered her ears, suddenly scared. More people were teleporting into the square. Her eyes flicked from face to face, but none of them were familiar.

She tried to calm herself. She was just being stupid. Delirious. It was only virtual reality. They must have been teleported here by the admins of the game or by whoever was watching over this place. It was just an announcement of some sort. About the glitch. Yeah…that'd make sense.

Saki would be fine. They'd meet up once the logout button was there again. It wasn't a problem.

Miri hadn't the time to worry anyway. All at once the chattering stopped. People were looking upwards, at the sky, which was now fractured into a million hexagons. Is the system breaking down? It was a silly thought, but one she couldn't get out of her head. What's going on?

Someone screamed. Rightfully so.

For from these hexagons came blood. Thick, dark, sickening blood. Pouring from the sky above. Miri couldn't take her eyes off the sky, as the blood slowly melted together, twisted and turned, forming an equally red cloak and what looked like a floor's boss. She really did feel delirious now. It all felt like a dream – blood, people pushing and shoving, pounding head…

The only thing that kept her in reality – kept her attention on the horrible figure now looming above – was his deep, rich voice.

"Attention, players. Welcome to my world. I am Kayaba Akihiko."

Kayaba Akihiko. His face was hidden inside the darkness of his cloak. He held out his arms, speaking down to them all. This man. She had admired him for so long for his expertise. When Sword Art Online had been announced she'd researched him to the point of becoming a crazy fangirl. She should have been thrilled to see her idol.

But she wasn't.

'His' world.

"As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world."

At once a surge of mutterings began among the crowd.

"Is that really him?"

"Kayaba Akihiko? The creator of this game?"

"He must have spent a lot of time on this…"

"I am sure you already noticed," he continued on, "that the logout is missing from the main menu." He paused. The crowd paused too. The pushing and shoving stopped.

Kayaba accessed the menu and scrolled down the screen. "But this is not a defect in the game," he finally said.

Miri could almost hear the thumping of her heart. A growing panic built in her chest. His ominous words rung loud in her ears.

"I repeat…This is not a defect in the game. It is feature of Sword Art Online."

"What…?" she heard a young boy laugh, though his voice was shaking.

"A…feature?"

"I don't get it?"

"This's gotta be a joke."

"You cannot logout of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down, or remove your Nervgear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the Nervgear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

"Huh…?"

"If this is a joke…it's a really sick one."

"Seriously…?"

She heard a loud voice above all the others. "Come on. Enough already. Let's go." A guy marched through the crowd, his girlfriend trailing along behind him. He made it to the exit of the square – then hit what must have been an invisible wall. "Hey! I can't get out!"

She turned away from the boy. The transmitter huh…powerful enough to fry a brain? That sounded about right. But then – if that was the truth – everybody playing Sword Art Online was screwed.

Herself.

That boy.

Saki.

No…it can't be…it's just a joke – that's all it can be…right?

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the Nervgear. As a result, 213 players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world."

213…already? No. This had to be a sick joke. This was impossible. She…she refused to believe it – that…that…

Kayaba barely allowed them to process that information before moving onto the next. "As you can see," he went on calmly, opening windows of various news sites from across the globe, "news organizations from across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths."

She read one of the headlines to one window – reading, Multiple Victims in Online Game Incident. There was a photo of two men on the cover. She felt sick. She clutched her stomach, fully prepared to retch, hoping the nightmare would end soon. It was impossible. Impossible…

Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible…

"Thus, you can assume that the danger of a Nervgear being removed is now minimal."

She heard the person next to her snap in frustration. "And we're meant to be happy 'bout that?"

Beside him a girl was on her knees, weeping.

To her left a boy looked, numb in disbelief, at the sky.

"I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game."

Clear…the game?

"But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost." The windows abruptly closed.

Yet again, the crowd became silent, everyone's breath paused, the quiet only broken by those already swearing or sobbing.

"And simultaneously…the Nervgear will destroy your brain."

In other words...die in-game…and die in real life?

"There is only one means of escape," Kayaba said, after letting them digest that. "To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, floor one. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the floor boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game."

"Clear…?"

"What's he talking about?"

"Y-You're just making that up!" the boy from before shouted.

"But it's impossible to clear a hundred floors…especially that of an mmo," a fair-haired blond lady mused. "I just don't understand the objective."

Kayaba ignored them. "Finally," he said, "I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves."

Miri barely had the energy to open the menu. What bad news would await her now? A present? Weak, she managed to force herself to open the item window. There, a new item appeared in the list.

Mirror…?

She hesitated. Then, slowly, she touched the item's name. A shining mirror materialized in her hands, its sheen glass catching her avatar's reflection.

She stared at her reflection, dazed, waiting for something to fall from the sky and crush her under its weight. Or for the mirror to suddenly glow so bright, it would burn her eyes out.

A splinter of pain cut through her wrist. She clutched her hand, a whimper escaping her throat.

The pain subsided as quickly as it had come. She opened her eyes and fumbled to position the mirror correctly. She wasn't sure what she was attempting to do.

The square was enveloped with a blinding white light. When the light faded away, something felt different with her body.

The mirror caught her reflection again. But this time it wasn't that of her avatar.

The hair she had designed remained the same. However, everything else was undeniably…herself. Gaunt face, shadows under eyes, tall and lanky and hardly looking very nourished.

She glanced around. Everybody else was looking different too. The boy from before was yelling at his supposed 'girlfriend' – actually a middle aged man who looked fairly odd in his pink dress.

Normally she would've laughed at such a comical scene. This was far from funny though. The further this joke went on, the less it became like a joke and the more it felt disturbingly real. She looked at the mirror again, her eyes a watery mess. She then threw it at the ground, and it shattered into a million blue shards. Kayaba was still overhead. Observing them. Watching them in amusement, she might've guessed.

Finally Kayaba had enough observation. "Right now you're probably wondering 'why?'" he said, to which Miri wanted to scream 'what do you think?!' "Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the Nervgear, do all this?" He paused.

"My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason. To create this world and intervene in it."

To become a God?

"And now, it is complete."

More silence. More deafening, echoing silence.

"This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck players."

The cloak began to glitch. The sound of static filled the air. Red steam poured up from the cloak, as it was broken from its suspension; it twisted and bent, and was lifted back into the hexagons. The silence continued, until the red alert warnings disappeared. The sky became normal again. A magnificent golden horizon, streaked with clouds. It looked like a scene from a painting.

No one paid attention to that though. Instead, the silence continued for a moment longer. Miri continued to stare at the sky, half-expecting Kayaba to appear again and go on about what a hilarious prank that was.

Her thoughts were getting stupider by the second.

That wouldn't happen.

Just as the peaceful silence could not continue on.

Someone broke the trance the players were all absorbed in with a high pitched scream. It was followed by another scream. And another. Until panic gripped the square. The crowd was suddenly moving. Miri just wanted to lie down and waste away. She couldn't run. She couldn't fight her way through. It was all too much. Someone's foot collided with her shoulder.

"Out of the way," another man barked, when she still remained in place.

It would be nicer to waste away. To close her eyes and sleep until something happened to bring her back to the real world. Wouldn't it be nice to have a good nap, and wake up to see her mother's concerned frown? To reassure her everything was just a nightmare, and none of it was real?

She closed her eyes so tight they hurt. But when she opened them things remained the same. The clearing was almost emptied. Her HP bar had taken a bit of a battering.

She saw a little boy in the corner of the square. He was crying. An older lady next to him was trying to calm him down.

Saki.

That's right…

Saki.

Just the name spurred her on. She scurried to her feet. She looked around, hoping desperately to see her little sister there.

"S-Saki!"

No reply.

Miri couldn't stay here. Her sister…she had to find her. She opened the friends menu. She almost didn't want to look. Would Saki be alive? Was she…okay?

She forced herself to click on the option 'friends list.'

Next to Saki's username was a green light.

Online.

Miri exhaled in relief. Just seeing that was enough to give her hope.

She had to find Saki. Yeah…she couldn't leave her by herself. If there was anything that girl was hopeless at, it was gaming.

She felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips. She was so tired…they should have logged off earlier.

But she couldn't think of that just yet. Every urge in her body screamed 'give up and go to sleep.'

But for Saki's sake she had to keep going. With an unsteady step Miri found herself stumbling out of the square.

"Saki!" she called again.

Pandemonium had erupted in the city. She checked the friends list again. Saki was still online.

Everything would be okay. That was the promise she'd made to her long ago. Everything will be okay. Nothing's gonna change.

She collapsed again. Heaving. Breathing felt hard. Someone approached her; they bent down to the ground and placed a hesitant hand on her back.

She heard their words, but they sounded so distant. "You okay?"

_Do I look okay to you?_

Miri shook the hand off her back. She ran. Far away. Or as far away as she could muster. She felt feverish. Was that even possible in this game? Or was her mind just playing tricks on her?

She ended up in an alley, leaning against the cool stone walls for support. She slipped down to the ground again.

She had to find Saki.

She had to.

Tears stung her eyes. She had never asked for this. She just wanted to go home…

The more she thought of Saki the more exhausted she became. Her vision blurred. She tried to lift herself to her feet, but she collapsed again. Miri closed her eyes. Even thinking was hard. Her brain throbbed with every thought, every confused feeling she felt in her chest. She rested her head against the wall. It would surely be nice to sleep…

Finally she could see nothing but darkness. Hear nothing but the sound of her beating heart.

_ End of chapter one— _

* * *

><p><em><em>AN - Hello. This was a story published on my other account a while back (I only published the first chapter); however, I lost the email for that account. So I am republishing here. This story will be 20 chapters. :)__


	2. No Matter the Cost

**A/N - Apologies for the delayed update. I've been very busy with the holidays. Now this story will be updated regularly.  
><strong>

**Also, just to clarify,  
><strong>

**_gaijin_ - Japanese word for foreigner**

**_cor_ - Sword Art Online currency**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

When Miri awoke, she half-expected her father to be standing over her bed, frantically checking her temperature. She felt hot all over, and her throat was uncomfortably dry.

Groggy, Miri pulled herself up and absorbed her surroundings.

She was in a room that wasn't her own. In a bed that was not her own. And in clothes…that she certainly couldn't afford. She wiped her forehead and heaved a heavy sigh. So…it wasn't a dream.

Yesterday…everything that had happened was real.

Then that meant…

_Saki._

Her heart lurched, and at once she opened the menu. Scrolling down to her friends list her mouth turned dry and her shoulders quivered. What if…? She desperately tried to shake the frightening thoughts away; she couldn't think of that yet. At the top of the menu, on a transparent bar, the date blared back at her. _12:04pm November 7__th__._

"…Excuse me?"

Shocked, Miri looked up and stared. There, before her, was a mature, beautiful teenager. Her long and flowing ginger hair fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright green, and her pudgy face was sprinkled with freckles. Her red blouse showed off her chubby legs and arms, and a dainty ribbon tied it all together at the very front.

"Wait, calm down!" The woman's voice was calm and soothing. "Don't worry. I found you in an alleyway. You were half-conscious and dazed. So I brought you to an inn." She smiled. "Everything's okay now." Miri felt the tension leave her shoulders. Something about this woman was so gentle and kind – maybe it was her motherly voice, or the compassionate light in her hazel eyes.

"I'm Chris," the woman offered. She spoke with a heavy American accent. "My guild and I have been helping people like you-"

"Then you must've seen my sister!" Tears pricked Miri's eyes, and her breath hitched. "She's…she sticks out in a crowd. Spiky pink hair…rainbow jumpsuit…you can't miss her, she-"

"Calm down." The woman's voice was firm, and Miri immediately hushed. "First of all, check your friends list and send her a private message. Despite all this…pandemonium, you must remember it is a game."

Miri opened the menu and the contacts list. Her finger hovered over the 'friends' option for a few seconds – she wasn't sure she wanted to know the truth. If she clicked…and…saw Saki was 'offline…'

Miri closed her eyes and pressed the button. A second later she squinted. Through the haze of her vision she saw a bright green light next to a familiar username – _saki_ is online._

All at once the fog in Miri's mind cleared. She let out a long sigh of relief, all worries dissipating in mere seconds. Her sister was fine. She'd send her a message, and they'd reconvene. Opening the tracker, another window popped up, detailing Saki's whereabouts. _The Monument of Life._

Chris smiled. "I take it she's safe?"

"Yeah…I'll send her a message now."

"How old is she?"

"Eight," Miri replied, as she typed. _"Saki! Don't panic, it's your sister. I know where you are, so stay put. I'll come and get you." _Pressing send, Miri's shoulders drooped and she took a few deep breaths to calm her shaken nerves. Chris waited patiently. Miri was grateful for her steady presence.

"Do you know her whereabouts? I have friends all over Starting City. I can have someone keep an eye on her, so she doesn't wander off."

"The Monument of Life," Miri murmured, with no idea on what exactly that place was. Chris seemed to tense up at that name. "But if it's okay – I'd like to go get her now. Thank you for all your help." She bowed in gratitude, her thoughts occupied on a reunion with her sister.

"Here – I'll take you. I know where that…_place_…is." A strong note of disgust rung in her voice and a small glimmer of nervousness awoke in Miri's heart. Chris suddenly forced a laugh to lighten the mood. "Oh don't worry. It's not a bad place, per se…no monsters there, or rough guilds. It's just…"

Miri swallowed. "Just what?"

Chris paused. Then, with a deep breath, she finally spoke. "Every player is recorded on a stone tablet within that building. Those whom have died are included also. The time of death, the cause…it's all there. In other words, it's a place for the dead."

* * *

><p>It was surreal to stand before the building, knowing that inside it held every name of those whom had perished within the game. It was as though this very establishment was confirmation on their current situation. This was no joke – it had already been a day since Miri's fainting, and still the logout button was nothing more than a blank space.<p>

In the time it had taken to walk here, guided by Chris, Saki hadn't messaged back. Though she was still online, Miri couldn't help herself from fretting on the inside. And just why was she at such a strange place?

Chris opened the door, and beckoned Miri in. For a second Miri hesitated – then, she stepped inside, and gasped.

The interior was designed to look like the empty room of a palace. The roof reached high, and thin slants for windows allowed streaks of light to touch the blue cobbles below. Everything had a sheen azure glow. But despite the beautiful architecture the room carried an ominous vibe. Everything was unnaturally quiet. The air cackled with tension, and the freezing cold made the hairs on Miri's neck prickle in unease.

And there, in the very middle of the room, menacing in its size and spine-chilling with its content was a large tablet. It was made completely of stone, though its writing had a blue techno font to it. Miri stepped forward, slightly intimidated by its size but drawn to the names it held on its surface. A few people stood in front of the tablet – some sobbing, others gazing at its writing with wide eyes. So engrossed was she by the Monument of Life that she almost didn't notice her sister, staring with the same mesmerized expression at the large stone tablet.

"So…they're all dead?"

Miri's heart lurched. There, standing before her, was Saki. She was still in her ridiculous getup. But Saki didn't even seem surprised to see her sister again – her eyes were locked on the tablet, scanning names both untouched and crossed out. Miri didn't know what to say. She couldn't even nod. All hope seemed doused when seeing how many people had died so far – was it 200? 300? She couldn't count.

Saki sniffed, and turned to face her sister. Her eyes were wet with tears. "Miri...I'm scared." Saki looked at her with wide, terrified eyes. Miri felt a sudden pressure on her shoulders, weighing her down and squeezing the air from her lungs. She couldn't do this - she was only twelve herself. She just wanted to wake up from this terrible nightmare, to be back in the real world, even if that included their mum's different boyfriends. She didn't know what to say; so, fumbling for words, she just said the first thing on her mind.

"There's no reason to be scared. The government will have people working round the clock to free everybody. I promise you that we'll be out of this game in no time."

To Miri those words couldn't have sounded hollower.

"They're…gone forever aren't they," she sniffed.

"We don't know that!" Miri didn't think before blurting those words out. She bit her tongue and avoided Saki's gaze. But it was true – they didn't know that. They only had the words of Kayaba to take for certainty. It was still possible that – maybe – players would simply wake up after perishing in Sword Art Online. She doubted it…but those words seemed to give Saki hope.

The little girl looked back at the tablet and shivered. Then, turning to Miri, she began to cry. Tears streamed from her eyes like a waterfall, and painful sobs tore from her throat. Miri looked at Saki, numb, before wrapping her sister in a hug – just as Saki had once done to her after a certain, crushing event.

When finally she had no more tears to cry Saki pulled away, and wiped her eyes. Sniffling, she mumbled, "can I c-change my hair now?"

The request caught Miri off-guard. Then, she laughed. Saki forced a laugh too. So long as she wasn't crying.

Miri almost forgot about Chris. The woman had been watching from the door, averting her eyes from the stone tablet. A wash of gratitude flooded over Miri when she remembered her kindness.

"You're ready?" Chris asked. Miri and Saki nodded. The older teenager smiled, and waved them outside. Chris' eyes lingered on the tablet for a few seconds longer – then, with what Miri thought was a relieved sigh – closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"I know this must be overwhelming. I understand how shaken you must be – but we cannot lose hope." Outside of that terrible building, Miri closed her eyes and listened to Chris' soothing words. "I believe that in a week, two at most, the government will hack into Sword Art Online's system and disable whatever lock Kayba has on the logout function. It's a great tragedy, yes, for the many people we've already lost. But we must focus on preventing any more casualties."<p>

Chris spun on her heels and turned to face the two. "Forgive me, but I have not properly introduced myself. I am Chris Robinson, 18 years old and originally from America. I'm studying to be a nurse – but on my break, I decided to visit Japan for the release of Sword Art Online." She chuckled. "What a mistake that turned out to be."

"You helped us, though," said Miri. "For that I'm so grateful. I was such a mess this morning."

"Most were," reasoned Chris. "This isn't something that happens every day. My friends have managed to round up a few kids, and are holding them at the Church. I'll take you two there." Miri didn't want to bother Chris any more than she already had – however, her motherly demeanor and reassuring words were like a warm blanket wrapped around Miri's and Saki's shoulders. Staying with Chris just felt right – as though all would work out in the end, and there was no reason to worry.

Saki walked uncertainly next to Miri. She was looking at the ground, her eyes glazed and unfocused. Miri clasped her sister's hand in her own – a lot had happened, and now wasn't the time for their banter.

Chris strode forward. She walked fast, and Miri found she had to jog to keep up with her. When the teen slowed her pace to match Miri's, she couldn't help looking at her in awe. Miri had always admired teenagers; they were mature, on the cusp of adulthood, something she envied. And they were always surrounded by friends, gossiping about makeup, boys and the latest trends – another thing she envied.

This teen was definitely a foreigner. Never had she seen such long and ginger hair. Her eyes were a bright green, and her mature face was sprinkled with freckles. Her red blouse showed off her legs and arms, and a dainty ribbon gave her an elegant look.

"You're American, right?" Miri couldn't help herself. She knew it was rude, but she hadn't met someone from America before.

The woman grinned. "You're perceptive. How could you tell? Do I reek of _gaijin_?"

"N-No!" Miri laughed. Though that wasn't entirely true; her Japanese, though understandable, was incredibly formal, and her accent was heavy. "I just thought…"

"Relax. It was a joke. Look, it's the Church."

The Church looked warm and inviting. Young and old flocked inside and out. People were working together in a time of need – some beta testers cooked recipes, while others bought food from shops and transferred it into the items' menu of the hungry. A small crowd of children huddled together, some crying, others simply looking downcast at the ground. An older woman sat with them, her presence a simple comfort.

"Chris!"

A cheery young man waved to the woman, and greeted her with an energetic high five. "New recruits?" he winked. Saki blushed and hid behind the hem of Miri's skirt. He laughed and gave thumbs up. "We can never have enough friends. Would you like some food, kiddo?"

"It's not kiddo!" came Saki's muffled reply. "It's…Saki."

"And you?" the man said. Miri blinked in surprise, and pointed at herself. "Yes, you," he repeated, with a chuckle.

"Oh! Miri!" she replied, a small smile playing on her lips. He was a lot like Chris, but in his own way – playful instead of mature, and brotherly as opposed to motherly.

Chris sighed and rolled her eyes. "All right, Haru. How are the preparations?"

"Everything's going well. The Church is filled, so we're sending some people to inns."

"Thank you for the help." Chris' eyes shone with sincerity. "Now hurry up and get back to work – I don't pay you to be slouching about."

"You don't pay me at all," he protested. Chris gave him a good-natured push and sent him on his way. "I'll see you around," he called back. Saki peeked from behind Miri and waved.

"He was a beta tester," Chris said after he was out of earshot. "That's how he has all his money. What could we do without them?" The beta-testers had early access to Sword Art Online, so naturally had more cor and experience than a player whom started just yesterday. Miri hadn't thought much about the beta-testers, but it suddenly occurred to her that they would know how to take down the first few bosses. That could be an advantage – but it seemed no one was thinking of grinding and boss battling yet. Those who were in shock were too weak or scared to even contemplate risking their lives, and the stronger players were either busy helping them, or grouping in guilds and discussing their next course of action. _I suppose there isn't much of a need to try and clear the floors. The government will have people working around the clock to free us. We'll be out of here in no time._

Besides…there was something much more interesting that caught Miri's attention. The strong smell of rich butter wafted through the air. Miri's stomach growled. She thought of how long it had been since she'd eaten – yesterday morning she'd barely had a proper breakfast, either.

"Feel free to eat your fill," said Chris, seeing Miri's hungry eyes on the tables of hot bread. Miri didn't need to be told twice. Walking towards the tables the strong smell of cooking clogged her mind and blurred her senses. A woman with short green hair transferred some bread to her inventory. Pressing accept, Miri clicked on the item's name and allowed it to materialize in her hands.

It was delicious - after one cautious bite Miri found herself wolfing it down in mere seconds. The richness of the melted butter and the soft fluffy texture of the bread was enough to satisfy Miri and lift her spirits. Beside her Saki sighed happily, the bread cupped lovingly in her small hands.

"Hey – where's Chris?"

Miri hadn't even realized it, but the teenager had vanished. The woman with green hair gave her a tired look.

"Probably gone back into town. She's working hard to roundup as many stragglers as possible. _Though look where it's ended us up – using our hard earned money on sniffling cowards."_

"Don't be like that, Midori. A lot of them are just kids," Haru laughed.

Midori sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Sooner or later you'll run out of gold. We can't keep paying for people's inns. They're going to have to find their own way of surviving."

Haru elbowed her, and Midori scowled and shooed him away. With a threatening glare at the two watching sisters, Miri and Saki decided to follow his lead; Midori certainly didn't seem like she desired any company.

"Sorry about her," said Haru with a shrug. "Her heart's in the right place. She just doesn't handle stress very well." Saki sleepily clutched Miri's arm, mumbling about how tired she felt. The three stopped outside an inn. It was already swarming with people, some already requesting guilds to join.

"The church is full – so stay here as long as you need. It's on me." Inside the crowds reminded her of the claustrophobic lines and swarms in Akihabara. It was only yesterday they had bought Sword Art Online, but it already felt like an eternity. "A lot of people are going to wait things out here. It shouldn't be too long before this ordeal is over."

Haru waited with them in the line, and booked them a room for a week. "I'll send someone here for you on the seventh day," he said, once they were out of that trailing line, "and we'll see what to do then. But for now just rest. Who knows, you might be out of this game and back home by tomorrow morning."

Saki's face brightened at that. "Mum's probably really worried about us," she said helpfully.

"Well when you see her again you can tell her you've been on a really cool adventure." Haru winked, and yet again Saki blushed and hid behind Miri's skirt. Miri could almost roll her eyes at her sister's crush.

Just as Haru was about to leave, Miri rushed a hasty goodbye. "Thanks," she added – she wasn't sure how to thank somebody for paying for an inn, and giving her free food. She looked away shyly; she wasn't used to talking with teenagers.

Haru didn't reply. Just smiled, gave her thumbs up, and left. They were alone again. She knew Chris and Haru had more important things to attend to. But once they were gone she was nearly swamped by an overwhelming feeling of apprehension.

"I hope we see them again," Saki murmured. Miri nodded her agreement.

Their rooms were upstairs. Thankfully they had two beds – Miri sure as hell didn't want to share one with her sister – and she collapsed gratefully on the squishy mattress. She looked up at the ceiling, and sighed. The two said nothing for a long while. After a few minutes Miri must have drifted into a slumber. She was too tired to even dream.

* * *

><p>For a week they stayed at that inn. Every day Miri awaited something; though she wasn't too sure what. The first day was lonely. With no one to talk to she and Saki had simply sat in their room, unsure on what to do next.<p>

The second day was slightly better. Whilst Miri napped Saki had left their room to explore. When Miri awoke to find Saki nowhere she nearly panicked – until she found her sister at the inn's lobby, surrounded by children her own age. She was laughing and chattering to them. Many of the kids here had their parents with them, and their eyes were brighter than the lonely children Miri had seen at the church. Being surrounded by family made a big difference. She thought of her mother – and realized, rather numbly, she did not miss her as Saki did.

The third day was the worst. After seeing her new friends with their parents Saki had become homesick. For that whole day she lay in bed, miserable. Miri hadn't known what to do. Her sister wouldn't eat, and refused to talk. All she did was cry silent tears. At night, when the moon was nigh and Miri was just about to drift off to sleep, she heard her sister's quiet sobs. Even if she covered her ears, and buried her head beneath the pillows, she could still hear Saki's muffled sniffles.

For the next few days nothing changed. There was no miraculous appearance of the logout button. No matter how many times Miri checked it still remained a blank space. She'd press it repeatedly, as if expecting it to somehow magically log her out. But nothing would happen.

She did not miss her mother – how could she? She and Miri had never been on the best of terms. But she did miss her friends. The people she talked to online, whom she stayed up all night with chatting about the latest anime, certain trends and other trivial aspects of their mundane lives. Everybody had told her that such friendships were empty, and fragile. But, as she lay in bed thinking about Calli and Kiri, and the other people she'd gotten to know, she realized the friends she'd never even met were the people she missed most about the real world.

Soon, it was the sixth day in their stay at the inn. There was no government breakthrough. On this day, when Saki felt good enough to play in the lobby with her friends, a thought crossed Miri's mind.

What if they would never logout?

What would happen to their bodies?

Would they have to live out the rest of their lives within a game?  
>She felt so lonely. She missed Chris, and Haru. She had not known them long, but they were so comforting. When she was near them, a life in-game didn't sound so bad after all. She shook her head, as if to rid her mind of such a stupid thought.<p>

"Hey. Hey!" Saki poked Miri in the cheek. Miri gave her a withering glare.

"What?"

"There's an army in the lobby!" Saki's voice was surging with urgency. "You gotta come see this, Miri."

_An army in the lobby? _"What are you even talking about?"

Saki didn't reply. She jumped off the bed and gave her sister an impatient look. "Come on! Let's go."

Miri sighed, and followed closely behind. Her sister's eyes were lit with a familiar spark; seeing her so lively again was comforting.

Miri hadn't realized it, but the inn was noisy today. _Really _noisy. The chatter of many voices drifted down the hall, growing louder every second. Near the door to the lobby, a girl Saki's age leaned against the frame.

"You get to go in?" she asked. "Cool. My mum said I can't."

Saki looked rather proud at that. Then, with an annoyed look at Miri – probably because she was too short to reach the doorknob – Miri sighed and pushed open the door.

It wasn't unusual for the inn's lobby to be crowded. People commonly ate their meals at the tables, and others rendezvoused with guilds or friends. She was stunned, however, by just how many people were crammed within the room today. It was impossible to not brush an arm with some stranger; there was disgruntled pushing, shoving, and some unlucky individuals were pushed back against the wall. Someone shoved her out of the way; another bumped square into her shoulder. Saki glowered at a woman who stepped on her foot. Tired of being pushed around, Miri ruthlessly elbowed her way past the thick throngs of people, until she was at the very front.

There, a man with long blue hair stood upon a table. Donned in protective armor, with calculating blue eyes and a naturally confident aura, Miri knew immediately he was recruiting for a guild.

"Announcing you're a beta tester in front of a crowd? You must be so proud," said someone in a condescending tone. "How's that meant to make us feel better about you? From what I've heard your kind are dishonest and selfish."

"Why would we even consider joining your crappy guild?" a woman snapped, glaring at the man. "Sooner or later the government will log us out. I sure as hell won't risk my life for a beta tester."

"Yeah," another chorused. "Just where exactly are the beta testers anyway? You've got some nerve, showing up and asking for our help when all the beta testers vanished."

The man's shoulders drooped, though when he spoke his voice was still calm and firm. "Firstly, it has nearly been a week since we all found ourselves trapped within this game. We know little of Sword Art Online's security system, though we can assume it's incredibly tough to breakthrough. Maybe even tougher than the latest firewall. Hackers are not coming to our rescue any time soon. Secondly, the beta testers are not in hiding. While you all sulk and laze around, they're doing most of the damn work. We're trying to help you." Despite his collected attitude, an edge of agitation sharpened his voice.

"Well the beta testers know more about Sword Art Online than the new players," said an older teen. "Why don't you form your own guild and beat the game for us? You have the experience."

"It's not as easy as that…"

"Of course it isn't," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "we all know what the beta testers are really like. They're selfish solos players; all they worry about is how much cor they have in their banks. They couldn't care less about being trapped in this game. It's heaven for them."

"I met a beta tester a few days ago," another added. "He bought a really expensive house, and was living it up like this was just a vacation."

"Hear that? We don't want you here."

"That's not true!"

For a moment Miri wondered who had spoken. Beside her, looking fiery and unintimidated was Saki. Everybody turned to stare. The young girl shrunk a little under their sharp gazes, but she refused to look away. "Haru helped us, and he's a beta tester. Right, Miri?"  
>Miri's face flushed. It was one thing to stand unnoticed in the middle of a crowd; but to actually be the center of attention? She silently swore at Saki for the predicament she was now in.<p>

"I-It's true…A lot of people at the Church were beta testers. I don't think it's fair to…to judge them. They're doing all they can."

"See?" said the beta tester, looking rather surprised at the two. "We're doing all we can. We may have an advantage in the game, but this is overwhelming for us too. No miracle will save us now. We all know the genius of Kayaba Akihiko; to leave this game, we have to defeat all one hundred floors. He won't make it easy for us to be rescued. He wants us to play by his rules. So this is what I propose - we start at the first floor; we'll grind for as long as we can, and then maybe in a month's time we'll all gather and take down the first boss."

The crowd shared dubious looks. Then someone said, "I'll join. I've had enough of moping around with you lot." He stepped forward, blazing blue sword at his side.

A few other people came forward too. The man, who revealed himself as Diavel, took their names; many others muttered, and after a few minutes the crowd dispersed. Only five people had joined Diavel's guild.

Miri watched admirably. So these players were really going up against the first boss…she wondered how they'd fare.

"They must be brave," she mused. "Saki, come on, let's-

Before she knew it, Saki had left her side and was confronting Diavel.

"I'll join too!" she stated proudly. Diavel looked down at her, before laughing.

"Sorry, kid. I think you're a little too young to join this guild."

"It's not kid, it's Saki! And maybe I'm really good at games and stuff!"

"Really? What's your level?"

"It's over 9000!"

"Your stats?"

"All in the millions!"

"Do you even know what stats are?"

"Mathematical statistics." She smirked at Diavel and placed her hands on her hips. Miri sighed. She didn't exactly want to speak to the beta tester; as confident as he was, he had a rather intimidating aura.

"Saki, come on, don't annoy him."

"She's okay." Diavel jumped down from his table and stretched. "Thanks though. I never expected a couple of kids to stick up for the beta testers."

"Well…one helped us at the Church."

Diavel rolled his eyes. Miri looked at him in surprise. "Sorry. I appreciate what they're doing, but they have no intention of even beating the first floor. They just want to live comfortably until someone comes to save them."

"What's wrong with that?" She took a step back; Diavel was tall, and she felt uncomfortable when he stared down at her. "Hackers will be working around the clock to save us. We'll be out of here in no time."

"That's exactly what I mean," Diavel scoffed. His shoulders slumped, and he heaved a deep sigh. "Sorry. I'm not trying to say that what they're doing is wrong. But we beta testers do have an in-game advantage; it's people like Haru who give us a bad name. They should use their experience to help eliminate the first boss."

Saki looked defensively at Diavel, but Miri did not reply. She understood his point…in some weird way. As grateful as she was for Haru's and Chris' help, maybe they should try and strengthen guilds with their knowledge. As each day passed it seemed more and more unlikely the government would log them out.

"Here's a piece of advice; in this world you can't wait for someone to rescue you. If you want to get what you want then you have to work for it yourself." He winked at the two, though he barely seemed enthusiastic about his words. Miri realized he was tired.

With that Diavel and his new recruits retreated to the lobby's exit. He did not look back at the two sisters. Miri watched them wistfully; she wasn't exactly sure what should be done. It had only been six days and already tension in-game was high.

The lobby was unnaturally quiet when Diavel left. A few people hung around at tables, drinking or muttering secretively. Saki ran back to her friend, to tell her what had happened.

It occurred to Miri she could not stay at the inn forever. Sooner or later she'd have to make a decision. But what could she choose? Diavel's words rung in her mind. If she wanted something then she couldn't sit around waiting for it. She had to do something.

She looked at Saki, chattering to her friend. Tonight she knew her little sister would change; she'd cry, and sob for her mother. Hearing Saki so alone and homesick…

She remembered what she'd promised Saki at the Monument of Life.

_"I promise you,_ w_e'll be out of this game in no time."_

Miri intended to keep the promise she had made. No matter the cost.

_-End of Chapter 2_


	3. Better Run Fast

**A/N - A bit of a story on why this update took so long. I suffered an overuse injury in my wrist due to writing too much! Oh the irony...I still have to be careful, and I can't write for hours at a time as I used to (at least for the moment.) Anyhow enjoy this update!  
><strong>

_**Beater - Slang for beta tester**_

_**PK - Player Killing/Player Killer  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>When Miri awoke the next day she was suddenly aware of a heavy emptiness in the room. She pulled herself up and shook her head, as if to shake the last remnants of sleep from her mind. Already she felt so much better; after all, the new day heralded the seventh day of their stay at the inn. Her head was clear; her HP was full, along with her hunger and thirst meter. But still, despite how good she felt, there was an uneasiness she couldn't shake from her shoulders.<p>

She tried to ignore her uneasy feeling. Mind racing, she realized today was the day Haru would send somebody to check up on them...She hoped it wasn't Midori. It was then, as she looked around the room, that she realized Saki was not there. Her little sister often played with her friends out in the lounge, so she wasn't too concerned. However…

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. It was a chilling silence, unnatural and too difficult to ignore. Something wasn't right. She opened the menu and scrolled down to her friends' list. Saki was, of course, still online, and within the inn. Frustrated, Miri exited the menu and was about to leave the room when she suddenly heard loud laughter in the corridor. She knew at once who that laughter belonged to.

_What's she done now?_

When Miri emerged, she looked at her sister in confusion. There, on a couch, was Saki, with a stranger.

The girl Saki was sitting with looked about thirteen. Maybe fourteen. She was a pudgy girl, with a round face and a full waist. Her hair was a silvery white in two set twin tails, and her eyes were a dark purple. She looked a lot like she was in cosplay; with a long, expensive sword hanging at her side, and an exaggerated red and white gothic Lolita dress. The two were staring at a video, playing on Sword Art Online's in-built media player. She caught a glimpse of an anime playing.

"Can I interrupt?"

"Miri!" Saki didn't look the least bit surprised at her entrance. In fact, a genuine smile lit her face. She'd also changed her hair back to how it usually was; no longer was it cotton candy pink, but curly, short and black. "Meet…um…umm…what's your name?"

The girl didn't reply. Her eyes were fixed on the screen. Miri leaned down, curious – only to smile at the familiarity of the show.

"Hey – is that Sailor Boy Z?"

That caught the girl's attention. At once she looked up at Miri, and grinned. "You bet ya! We're watchin' from season 1! Aoi just joined the navy and met all the other hot guys!"

Miri looked in awe at the screen. Sailor Boy Z was only the hottest anime show for teen girls on the market. Four hot boys joined the navy. She'd read every chapter released of the manga, and scoured every doujinshi. The newest episode would've been released today. Her heart sunk at the thought of falling behind on the latest craze.

"Just you wait – there's so much yaoi innuendo in this show! The next episodes are even better," Hitomi said to Saki.

"Yaoi?" Saki grinned. "Hey Miri, yaoi is all those dirty comics you hide in your downloads, right?"

"The hell are you doing snooping around my computer?!"

"Quiet!" Hitomi ordered. The anime was winding to a close; as the ending credits began to play she turned to Saki and asked, "so did you like it?"

Saki nodded. "I've never watched anime like this before. It's not like the stuff on television after school."

"That's kids' stuff! Anime has so much more to offer; scary monsters; cute girls; hot harems that I'm sure any child would love-Hey!"

Miri had bonked her on the head. The girl sent her a vicious glare. "What's your problem? The internet's gonna teach her someday!"

"It's that-" Miri shook her head, and stared at the girl. She didn't have to argue with some stranger. There was something obviously not right with her; that she'd sit down and watch anime like that with her eight year old sister was too…weird. "Whatever. C'mon, Saki. Let's go."

"Where? I like this anime."

"I've got a lot more where that came from." The girl exited the video and opened up a main menu. Even Miri's eyes widened in shock. Files upon files of anime lined the screen; action, horror, adventure, romance, fantasy...Even her anime collection was pitiful compared to this girl's. She must've uploaded it from an external hard drive before she'd logged into the Nervgear. "I'd have more," she said smugly, when she noticed their awed stares, "but Sword Art Online has a stupid one terabyte file limit. I mean come on. That's so 2015."

Miri looked from the file collection, to the girl. "Aren't you…worried? About being trapped here?" she asked. She knew it was a blunt question – but that the girl could be so carefree, watching anime in cosplay when tensions were already so high was confusing to her.

The girl's eyes widened and she chewed her lip. "Oh right… Who cares? I'm sure we'll get logged out soon. It's nothing serious."

_300 people might have lost their lives._ A feeling of disgust welled up in Miri's chest. She certainly didn't think that was 'nothing serious.' "Come _on,_ Saki."

Saki shot her a challenging glare. Then, reluctantly, she climbed off the couch. "Can you show me more later?" she asked. But the girl was already in another world; she was watching another anime, a small smile playing on her lips. Saki frowned, then stalked away, offended.

"What was her problem?" Miri muttered.

Saki shrugged. "She called herself…umm…Hitomi. I think. She's weird. But look! She showed me how to make my hair normal again!"

"Aw. That's a shame. I thought your new hairstyle suited you." Saki frowned, and poked out her tongue. Miri smiled. Her sister was in good spirits this morning – at least she had Hitomi to thank for that. "Hitomi also said that nobody died," Saki added. "She said it's just a joke. So there's no reason to be scared!"

The visit to the Monument of Life still hung in Miri's memory. She felt chilled to the bone at the very thought of all those players names, crossed out on that looming tablet; were they alive? She couldn't bring herself to believe it. Hitomi was just in denial.

When they arrived at the inn's main hall, the room was almost completely cleared out. A few guilds lingered around some tables, drinking sake or talking seriously. Apart from that, the inn was empty; Miri found that strange. She led her sister to the bar. There, an NPC greeted the two. "What would you like to buy?"

"The strongest round of sake you can find me!"

Hitomi slipped next to the two, her eyes alight with excitement. When she saw their surprised looks she grinned. "Aw come on. This is the only chance we have to get drunk. Wanna share?"

"I will!" yelled Saki with enthusiasm.

"No, you won't-"

"It's just a game," Hitomi said, with a roll of her eyes. "Drinking in-game can't hurt her."

"Why don't you go back to watching your anime?"

"Oh, I got carried away," she sighed, taking a drink of her sake. "Haru sent me to fetch you, so I gotta be alert."

"Haru…sent you?"

"Yep! We've got a lot to do today, kiddos! I hope you're ready for an adventure!"

"Ooh! I love adventures," said Saki.

Looking the girl up and down Miri could hardly believe she was sent by Haru. Dressed in extreme convention glare, glugging back sake and looking unbelievably happy with herself, she just didn't seem the type to be associated with the Church. At the same time she felt envious; she wished she could feel as carefree as Hitomi did.

"Man, this place blows!" sighed Hitomi, "just a bunch of eccentric weirdos drinking alcohol and moaning about life. Whatever. This isn't a good environment for kids like you. C'mon, let's get you out of this dump."

"Wait – where _are _we going?"

"Toop Seeecret, govenah," she said, in what was quite possibly the worst British impersonation she'd ever heard. "If I told you my boss would hang me from the gallows!"

"…You don't know either, huh?"

"Nope! But we'll find out soon enough. So first we go the Church. Haru said he wants you two there. C'mon!" With speed she leaped off her chair and skipped to the door. Saki ran after her. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she complained, when Miri looked hesitatingly at her. "Hurry up!"

Miri sighed. With slight reluctance she followed the two. She had a feeling that today would be a long day.

* * *

><p>"It's quiet, huh?" Miri said, as they walked along the streets.<p>

Hitomi didn't reply. She was caught up in messaging a friend. Saki chattered away, about what they'd done at the inn and the friends she'd made. Miri ignored her and absorbed the environment. She was used to the city being bustling, and busy. Usually there were large lines for shops, and thick throngs of guilds taking up most of the road. She liked the silence – it was welcome after a week of loud noise – but at the same time she couldn't help thinking that the quiet was not natural.

"Hey," said Saki, "are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah."

"So will we go back to the inn? I told Hana we could play in the lobby today."

"I'm not sure…I'll ask Haru, or Chris, when I see them." Miri looked up, distracted; she could hear loud noises in the distance.

Hitomi stumbled to a halt. Saki nearly tripped, and Miri – feeling rather dazed – nearly tumbled over her sister. Miri glared at Hitomi. The girl did not look back; instead, her face was white as she stared at her messages.

"You okay?" asked Saki. Hitomi didn't reply. Typing something, she chewed her lip and glanced at the two. Her brow was creased, and her eyes wide. "C-Come on," she stuttered, taking Saki and Miri forcefully by the hand and leading them away from the Church.

"What's happening?" gulped Saki.

"Um…Change of plans! The Church is no longer a good place to go."

A cold dread settled upon Miri's heart, and weighed down her chest. She realized the closer they got to the Church the louder the noise became; until it sounded like hundreds of voices, looming above the city like a cloud. _I guess we know where everyone's gone._

Hitomi led them to another street. Gradually the noise faded. Annoyance rose up in Miri, when she realized Hitomi was still leading her by the wrist. She wasn't a five year old, to be led by the arm and treated like a child.

"What's going on?" she muttered, yanking her hand away. Hitomi stopped and let go of Saki. She didn't answer Miri. Instead she scrolled through more messages.

"She asked you a question," said Saki. "Hitomi, is it something bad?"

"Um…" Hitomi faced the two. "I'm sorry…Someone is coming to get you, so just – just stay here."

"W-Wait!"

But it was too late. Hitomi was fast, and soon she had rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. Miri looked after her, both frustrated and perplexed.

"The hell was that about?" she grumbled.

"I told you she was weird!"

"You weren't wrong about that."

For ten minutes the two remained where Hitomi had left them; twirling her hair, Miri tried to distract herself from the distant noise of people shouting and instead thought about Diavel.

His words rung in her mind. _"In this world you can't wait for someone to rescue you." _She wanted to help with the first boss – in some way or another. But she was pitifully low leveled. She'd need to start grinding soon if she wanted to join Diavel's guild.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Saki abruptly stopped and whistled innocently. "Oh – n-nowhere in particular…I'm just marvelling at what a wonder…wonderereris day it is!"

"It's 'wondrous'."

"Yeah! That!"

Miri sighed. "Come back."

"Fine…" With a hefty groan her sister returned. "But don't you wanna see what's happening? And no one's come to get us…we've probably been forgotten."

Miri couldn't deny that she didn't want to have a look at the commotion. She was practically itching with curiosity. She was about to relent when a muttering voice startled the two from behind.

"Stupid Chris. She's levels lower than me. Who does she think she is to make me the babysitter of two little brats?"

Miri had only spoke to her once – and she'd immediately been unnerved by how she'd talked down about the new players as though they were ants. The aptly and rather generically named Midori stood behind them. Meeting her sharp green eyes again, her face looked no friendlier than the day they'd met. In fact she looked even worse. A firm scowl seemed permanently imprinted on her lips.

"Well come on. We don't have all day."

Miri shot one last look in the direction Hitomi had headed. The noises were as loud as ever. With an impatient shove Midori pushed them in the opposite direction. There was no going back now.

They walked at a brisk pace through the empty streets. No one spoke. Soon they had arrived near the fringes of Starting City, where a few flashy houses that players could buy loomed fancily above. Midori led them through the streets until they arrived to a more dilapidated part of the neighborhood.

One house in particular caught Miri's eye. Among the other expensive looking houses was a medium sized shack. It was barely noticeable, tucked away in one of the crappier parts of Starting City – hidden from prying eyes and unwanted attention with its tinted windows, shabby door and brown painted wood. _I wonder who bought that._

As if on cue the doors swung open. A guy scrambled out, a vicious looking woman glaring at him from the doorway.

"Damn you, Shin! Now look at what you've done! This is all your fault!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Hmph! Spare me your pathetic apologies! Don't come back until you've thought long and hard about your mistake!" Without another word the doors slammed shut; the girl's shouts echoed eerily through the neighborhood. The boy slouched panting in the middle of the street. Miri and Saki shared a confused glance. Midori just sighed.

"Hey, you. What've you done now?"

"Ah – Midi!" At once his face brightened.

"It's Midori."

"Right…Hey, who're these two?"

"Never mind them. What did you do?" Instead of sounding forceful, Midori's voice softened. "C'mon, Shin, you know I'll understand. I just want to help. That's all, honest."

"Well…it's nothing important-"

"You sure about that? You know I won't get mad." She patted him on the head, though it certainly wasn't a fond gesture. It looked like she was petting a dog. But to Shin, with a stupid grin on his face, it seemed enough to bring out the truth.

"Oh, well, if you insist, Midi! You see this afternoon it may have been me who caused the Church riot. By accident of course!"

Midori immediately dropped the act. "You what?"

"Um…well Kinu and I were out training on Level 2 when all of a sudden I saw creatures moving on the horizon. Now I thought it was a new breed of monster – for the group moved quickly, and were swamped in cloaks. To my horror they were walking fast towards us! So I aimed with my knife and hit the monster square in the shoulder. Only it wasn't a monster. It was a mid-leveled player, quite in-character I may add – you could barely recognize he was human under his dramatic robes. So it technically wasn't my fault."

"Get on with it!"

"Okay…well…I'm sorry!" He suddenly broke out into sobs and bowed at Midori's feet. "Oh, Midi! Please forgive me! He and his friends cornered Kinu and me until we told them which guild we were from. They said our guild has always been known as the 'beaters', and that the beta testers would pay for my mistake – now they've spread lies, and everybody thinks our guild is a bunch of player killers!" He hugged Midori's legs, tears streaming down his face. Midori shook him off. Without looking him in the eye she strolled off towards the house.

"Hey, Midi, wait – you forgive me, right?"

Midori stopped. "Yeah, sure," she said, without meeting his eyes, "I'll forgive you. But on one condition. Would you do me a favor?"

"I'd do anything for you, Midi!"

"Good. Go fetch Hitomi for me, would you? She sent Chris a message saying she was going to try and stop the riot, but knowing her she'll only make it worse. Get her."

"But…that guy I shot is heading the riot! Not to mention I'm the most wanted player in SAO right now. They'll turn on me!"

"Oh yeah…You're right." She giggled. "Better run fast then!"

* * *

><p>"Poor guy," said Saki, as they watched Shin trudge in the direction of the Church. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do! He just made a mistake…"<p>

Midori laughed but refused to reply. Miri glared at the woman; even she thought the punishment was too harsh. Though Starting City was a safe zone she hated to think what it would feel like to have an angry mob at your heels. With a shiver, she tried to push Shin from her mind. Midori pulled open the door of the shack and sauntered in with a boastful grin.

Following suite, Miri was alarmed at just how busy the place was. Older children played in the cramped lounge; teens gathered around the couches, chattering, their loud laughter ringing through the house; people swarmed in the kitchen, down the halls, in bedrooms – it was overwhelming. The thick smell of cooking monster meat and boiling vegetables hung in the air. Saki clapped with delight when she saw a group of children. She ran to join them.

"Saki-wait!"

"Let her go," Midori snapped. "She's safe here."

Saki was introducing herself to the kids. Miri scanned the room for their parents, but there was hardly an adult in sight. She realized with a sinking sadness that most of the children in this room must've logged on by themselves. She hated to think how lonely and scared they must've felt.

"Hurry up! Chris wants to see you."

With a careless tug Midori grasped Miri's arm and practically dragged her through the crowds. Great; it wasn't like she was going to run away or anything. There was nowhere to run _to_. She opened her mouth to complain but one sharp glare from Midori was enough to keep her silent.

"Oh there you are." With her auburn hair, freckled face and bright eyes, Miri recognized her immediately; Chris was in the kitchen, prepping the evening meal. She spoke fast and never took her eyes off the food she was preparing. Miri admired how quickly she worked.

"I did as you asked," said Midori. "So what's for dinner?"

"Someone donated a whole bunch of fish to us," replied Chris. "We'll be feasting tonight!" With one touch of the knife the fish she was preparing split into three pieces. It was almost like magic. Scooping the fish into a pot, she turned to face the two. "Thank you, Midori. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem. As thrilling as this babysitting task was, can I have a real job now?"

"Of course! But could you please fetch Hitomi for me first?"

"Already taken care of."

"Huh?"

Midori smirked. "Just ask the _'most wanted kid in SAO.'_ I sent him to fetch Hitomi; whether the riot turns on him or not, well we'll find out soon!"

Someone laughed. A lanky man leaned against the wall, a much shorter girl by his side. "Serves him right," he said. "That boy's been nothing but a sniveling mess since he's joined."

"Gou, don't be so tough on him," said Chris. "Midi, that wasn't a very nice thing to do."

Midori flinched at the sound of her nickname, but she didn't bother to correct her. "So what? He's caused all this trouble. He can very well pay for it."

"I agree with Gou. For once Midori's right; this time he's crossed the line." Miri recognized the short girl by Gou's side to be the one that had kicked Shin out. She reminded Miri of a moe character from an anime, with her cute round face and tiny stature. Her youthful appearance was betrayed however by her warrior-like clothes; she adorned sheen armour, and by her side swung three sturdy swords. "He's lucky I didn't PK him myself!"

Chris sighed. "Alright, Kinu, that's enough. Now…" Her eyes turned on Miri. "Gou, could you take over the kitchen? I have something I need to do."

Gou shrugged. "I'll help," said Kinu. The two took over the kitchen, whilst Chris shepherded Miri to the hallway. Miri frowned. She was getting tired of being pushed around like a lost sheep.

"Um…my sister's in the lobby. Should I get her first?"

"No, she'll be fine," Chris sighed, scanning the rooms. "We're almost full. But…bingo! You can have our spare room – um, what's your name again?"

"It's Miri…"

Chris gave her a strange look. Only then did Miri realize how exhausted the older teen must be; her shoulders sagged and her eyes were glazed and distant. She seemed so different, compared to how confident and happy she'd been a week ago. It was unnerving.

Finally Chris clapped her hands. "Oh! I remember now! And here I was thinking we must've met before. Sorry, I've just been so busy that you must have slipped my mind. So here's your room. Small, I know, but it's cosy once you get used to it. Sorry but you'll have to share a bed with your sister. Do you mind?"

Miri did, but she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. "Well if I have to…"

"Alright." A cold silence settled between the two; Miri tugged at a strand of her hair, while Chris gazed out the window as if waiting for someone to return.

"Where's Haru?" she blurted. She wished he was around; she had a feeling the shack could do with his infectious cheer.

Chris paused. "He's in the Church. He's fine, of course – the crowds just won't let him and some other beaters out…this morning, after Shin accidentally attacked a player, we noticed some crowds were gathering at the Church. People were yelling and frightening the children; so I decided we'd move to this base, at least temporarily. But Haru and a few others wanted to stay behind and try and reason with the crowds. It won't do much good. He's so optimistic." A fond smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "The fact of the matter is that now we're seen as a bunch of player killers. I don't think that's something even Haru can talk around."

"But why?!" A hot, burning anger festered in Miri's chest; that people had been so cruel to the beta testers – who'd fought for their safety, and protected them, and had provided them with comfort and food when they'd needed it most – that they could believe exaggerated lies from a bunch of nobodies…it was so unfair. "This guild has always been helping people. Why would the players turn on you like this?"

Chris looked at her, eyes wide. "Why? That's a good question." She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, her gaze fixed on the ceiling. "You know, I'm currently studying in an American University to get my bachelor in Nursing. I've been to a few hospitals, for training. Let me tell you, I've only been studying for a year and already I've seen a lot. The doctors do all they can for their patients and they're barely even praised for it. But if someone dies…It's in human nature to want to blame somebody, anybody. And almost always the families blame the doctors. _They didn't do enough; it's their fault; they just weren't trying_…Grief and fear brings out the worst in a human, don't you think?"

"But Kayaba Akihiko did this to us," said Miri. She felt the anger uncoiling in her chest; a sweeping wave of exasperation took its place. "If they have to blame somebody blame him."

"True. But Kayaba Akihiko isn't here. Haru's here, however. Midi, too – and Gou, Kinu, Shin, Hitomi…among a whole slew of others. They're the beta testers – they were granted early access. _They're_ here. _They_ can be blamed for Kayaba's actions. The players say that they should've known this would happen; they say they're not trying hard enough, and that this is all they're fault."

"You're saving people though…"

"Doesn't matter what you do. When people want to blame somebody they'll pin it on whoever they can. We just happen to be the easy targets. They're so desperate for someone to blame that they'll believe any old lie they come across. But that's human nature for you. That's what fear does to a person. Just like the doctors."

She sighed. "Sorry. You're just a kid; I shouldn't trouble you with all this. I guess I'm getting depressed without Haru around. As immature as he is I think we could all use some of his cheer." She forced a chuckle and strolled out of the room. As she passed she affectionately ruffled the hair on Miri's head. "Forget about what I just said. It's none of your concern. Just relax. Everything's okay."

Chris sounded so firm and confident that Miri was almost tempted to believe her. The riots, the beta-tester conflict and the fact that they were caught within a Death Game…something in Chris' tone was so lulling, so reassuring and so motherly that Miri was convinced all would be well. But despite her strong words Miri also caught something unreadable in her expression; was it doubt? Uncertainty? Or was it sadness? Miri swallowed and turned away. She'd probably imagined it.

"Thanks," said Miri, "I appreciate what you've done for me and my sister. We'd be a mess right now…if it weren't for you and Haru."

Chris flashed a smile. A rush of relief lightened Miri's chest. Of course Chris was okay; why wouldn't she be? Nothing could bring Chris down. Maybe all she needed was a good night's sleep.

"Was that Chris?"

Startled, Miri glanced down. Saki was by her side. "Damn it, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Saki ignored her. She stared after Chris' figure, until she was lost in the crowd. "She looked…tired."

Miri rolled her eyes. "Everybody's tired. C'mon. For the record we have to share a bed tonight. You better not kick me in your sleep."

"I only kick you because you snore!"

"I don't snore!"

"Yeah you do! As loud as mum does!"

"You wanna sleep out in the lounge? Because that's where I'll be kicking you any minute now!"

Their bickering was a comforting reminder to Miri that – despite being so far away from home – they had each other, and that's what mattered.

That night Saki did not cry herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day things were looking up. Only a dozen players remained crowding the church. Haru had messaged Chris saying that it looked to be a positive outcome, and that he'd be returning to the shack any day now. It looked like good news, but Chris had simply frowned and said that while the riot may dissipate the stigma would not.<p>

That evening Hitomi returned, a panting Shin by her side.

"You have no idea what we've just been through," gasped Shin, lungs burning at the effort to heave a breath.

"Oh don't be such a crybaby," Hitomi snapped, "Starting City's a safezone. It's not like they could be PK you or anything."

"Yeah but having a whole bunch of angry players hot on your heels is just as worse!"

"What happened?" Kinu dashed up to Shin and grasped him by the shoulders, shaking him to and fro as though he were a doll. "Damn it, Shin, you better not have led them back here!"

"I-I'd never do such a thing!" He pulled himself free of Kinu and shot Midori a hopeful glance. "I did just as you asked, Midi! The guy I attacked recognized me at once and said I was the lead _'player killer.' _Next thing I knew we had a riot on our tails. So me and Hitomi had to run like crazy!"

"We outwitted them though," said Hitomi with a smug grin. "Hid in one of the NPC houses and made it back here just now. I know, I'm such a hero – saving this guy's butt, avoiding angry riots and totally using my smarts to the full extent!"

A small crowd was gathering around the two, eager to hear their story. Chris and Gou pushed through the throng of people to stand at the front. "I'm glad you're safe," Chris sighed, "but Hitomi, you should've known better than to be so reckless. I told you to leave the riots alone."

Hitomi huffed. "Sorry – but you know I can't refuse a good adventure!"  
>"Shin, how's the situation at the Church?"<p>

"It's getting better, last I checked," said Shin, "before I was recognized and chased by a dozen players I saw that some were already leaving. Haru was trying to talk sense into them, but nobody would listen. He should just give up – they're not going to believe him."

"That's just how Haru is. He won't give up until he gets his point across. Alright!" Chris pointed at Hitomi. "You can help Gou in the kitchen!"

"Huh? But haven't I done enough work?"

"As for you, Shin…let's see…You and Kinu can help each other in some armour forging. You have all you need, correct?"

Kinu was practically drooling at the mention of forging armour. "Yep! Just you wait – I'll make the best armour you've ever seen." With a tug on Shin's arm the two retreated down the hall. At once the crowd dispersed; the shack returned to its regular state, with the kitchen a bustle of activity and the lounge crammed with young children playing and older players carrying out their tasks.

* * *

><p>In the morning of the next day there was a knock at the door. Everyone froze. There was rarely ever a knock on the door – and with tensions in-game already so high everybody was naturally on edge. Miri grasped Saki's hand in her own and took a step back. The doorknob twisted, and the door was pushed open; in the entryway stood Gou, his stone cold face surveying the room.<p>

"Chris," he called.

"Yeah?" Chris emerged from a room with Kinu and Midori by her side.

"There's somebody here I think you'd like to see."

Outside puffy clouds scudded the deep blue sky, the sun just rising on the horizon. Chris dashed out the door, and then stopped.

There in the middle of the street, with three others by his side, stood Haru. Miri smiled – he had not changed, as Chris had. He still had his bright smile. Saki waved to him. When he winked back she hid behind Miri's skirt, laughing shyly.

But none seemed happier to see him than Chris. It was as if all the exhausting and anxious weight on her shoulders had been lifted; her eyes brightened, she grinned and she ran to meet her friend. High-fiving, Chris shot question after question at Haru who answered just as enthusiastically. Miri raised her eyebrows; to see Chris so happy…it was a nice sight. She hadn't realized how much Haru must've meant to her.

"I'm glad Haru's back," said Hitomi, at Miri's side. "Finally we can start training!"

"…Training?"

"Didn't Chris tell you? Before this Church fiasco Haru thought it important that the new players learned self-defense. You know…you and your sister are level one at the moment. He thinks that everybody should be at a decent level, whether fighting bosses or not! So he wants to start a training program."

Miri's heart skipped a beat. Of course…if she wanted to help with the first boss then she'd have to raise her level. This opportunity would be perfect!

Saki frowned. "So we're gonna battle monsters?"

"You betcha!" Hitomi laughed. "It's time to Level Up!"


	4. The Hackers of SAO

**_Yes, this story is still going! I apologize for the big delay. Here's chapter 4 of Life is but a Dream!_**

* * *

><p>It was a frightening creature.<p>

With shaded blue fur, a stocky build and two sharp, pointed tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth, Miri couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved. She had to remind herself to stay focused – it was the weakest monster of Floor 2. She shouldn't have much trouble defeating it.

The creature snorted and turned its dark red eyes on Miri. She instinctively stepped back. Midori laughed.

"Don't be such a pansy! The frenzy boars are practically the magikarps of Sword Art Online."

"Yeah, but you forget that magikarps evolve into super powerful gyarados," added Saki. "Hey, Miri! Don't make it mad or it might even mega evolve!"

Miri rolled her eyes. _Great. This is just what I need. _She swung out her sword – it shone sheen silver in the waning sunlight, its metal reflecting her avatar and the clouds overhead. Haru and Chris had made sure to supply all of them with middle-class, sturdy weapons.

"Oh my goddess!" groaned Hitomi. "We're gonna be sitting here 'till old age if you don't take a swing soon!"

"Shut up! I'm forming a plan!"

"Seriously! Who needs a plan for the weakest – and I mean the weakest – monster in the game? Hit it in the face! Button mash it! Do something other than stare!"

Miri turned to argue back. Hitomi sat in the grass beside twelve other students – mostly young teens who wanted to level up under Midori's tutorage. They had all beaten at least one frenzy boar – now she was the last one to make her move.

"Miri look out!"

Miri spun around. She glimpsed sharp red eyes and an ugly face – and in the nick of time stumbled aside. A flash of ugly blur fur shot past where she'd just stood. The frenzy boar lurched to a halt. It turned around, stamping with fury. If this were real life Miri would definitely not want to pick a fight.

But...no matter what happened, Sword Art Online was still a game. Real world logic didn't apply to an MMO. She furrowed her brow and stepped forward. The creature lowered its sharp tusks. With another angry snort it dashed forward; this time Miri was prepared, and side-stepped. The creature stumbled, and without a moment's hesitation Miri lashed out her sword and struck it down on the neck. It squealed; its HP bar cut in half. She raised her hands for the finishing blow; this time the creature crumbled with the sword half-embedded in its craw. Its HP bar blinked into the red – and then suddenly the frenzy boar shattered into a million blue shards. The remaining fragments of what once had been the enemy floated lazily to the ground, before dissipating like snow. It was as if the frenzy boar had never even been there to begin with.

Miri stepped back. She'd done it. It hadn't been that difficult. A small smile managed to tug at the edges of her lips. Her first enemy! And here she thought she wouldn't even be able to hit the creature, no less than actually defeat it.

A small window opened before her eyes.

_50 exp +_

_Item(s) received – _

_Monster Meat_

_Azure Fur_

_Congratulations!_

_You have leveled up._

_Level 1 – 2_

_New Move Learned – _

_Fury Slash_

"Woo hoo!"

Saki leaped for joy. "I knew you could do it!"

Midori shrugged, her eyes lazily scanning her menu. "Not bad. Your technique could use some work; you're definitely no natural."

_ Of course she has to say that._

"But…it's workable." With a shrug she turned to the rest of the class. "That's one of the most important factors of Sword Art Online; technique and strategy can decide between life and death. You have to treat this seriously, and learn the best ways to dispose of your enemies."

Hitomi raised a hand. "So we basically gotta be obsessive gamer nerds who can predict every combo, move and ability? 'Cause that's kinda what I am already. I know every fighting game combo after all!" She punched at the air, spun in a circle, then lost her footing and collapsed to the ground. "Trust me," she laughed with a sheepish grin, "I'm practically a walking game guide."

"Yes well…there are no online guides to help you now. The beta testers only know of the first boss; beyond that…everything else is a mystery. You'll have to be quick on your feet, and figure out your enemy on the go."

Miri joined the watching students. A boy groaned. "So we can't just button mash our way through?"

"Does this look like a fighting game to you?"

That day Midori was ruthless. After her lecture she forced them to grind the whole day by beating countless hordes of Frenzy Boars. Soon the weak enemies became boring and repetitive; as the sun began to set on the horizon, and the group readied themselves to be teleported back to Starting City, Miri heard a boy ask, "So when will we actually get to do something fun?"

Midori laughed. "We're grinding! Since when has grinding ever been fun?"

Miri had the distinct feeling that Midori just couldn't be bothered to teach them anything else about the other monsters of SAO.

* * *

><p>"Aww," groaned Saki, leaning against the bed frame, "I wish they'd let me fight!"<p>

"You're way too small to be battling against monsters."

"I am so not small! I'd probably be an even better fighter than you!"

"Uh-huh," Miri muttered, flicking through an S.A.O news page. There had been no more game updates since that fateful day when the logout button had mysteriously disappeared. The last update had been a day before that event had occurred – but it was nothing more than a string of random, glitched numbers. Miri sighed and closed the window.

"What's up?"

"Nothing…I'm just thinking. It's been three weeks since we've been trapped here, right?"

"Um…yeah! I think so."

"I'm just wondering…if there are any hackers here."

Saki cocked her head. "What's a 'hackah?'"

Miri smiled. "A hacker is someone that can break through computer security. But well, that's just putting it simply. I think if there are hackers in this game then there's a possibility that we may be able to logout after all."

"Oh…I don't really get it, but okay. Where can we find them?"

"That I don't know. I just hope that wherever they are they're working on breaking through Sword Art Online's security wall."

The door burst open. Hitomi stood at the doorway, a sly grin on her face. "Hey! You guys ready for an adventure?"

"Oh yes! I love adventures-Ow!"

"Depends on what this 'adventure' entails," Miri said, one hand holding Saki back by the collar of her shirt. "So what's up?"

With a suspicious glance from left to right, Hitomi slammed the door closed behind her. "Alright! So there's a big argument going on between Chris and Haru. Wanna go eavesdrop?"

Saki frowned. "That doesn't sound like much of an adventure."

"What are they arguing about?"

"From what I heard," said Hitomi, "it sounds like Haru wants to help Diavel beat the first boss. Come on, let's go listen!"

Miri sighed. Well…she was curious; she'd never heard Haru and Chris have an argument before. But what if the two found out they were eavesdropping…?

Before she could decide, Hitomi had grabbed her by the wrist and was practically dragging her to Haru's dorm. Saki followed loyally behind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Like I said…it's too risky."<em>

_ "So we just stay here? Wait for an imaginary knight in white armor to log us out?" _There was a long pause. Haru's voice became soft. _"No one's coming, Chris."_

_ "We don't know that…"_

_ "We're all alone in this place. We have to take matters into our own hands."_

_ "Since when did you become so passionate about beating the game?"_

They were crouched outside Haru's door, their ears pressed against the creaky wood.

Haru didn't speak for a while. Then, _"I don't want to live the rest of my life in here. I want to log out. I want to see my family again."_

_ "You think I don't want to?! My brothers and sisters need me! My mum too! And they'll all be worried sick." _A sob sounded behind the door. _"But Sword Art Online has been reviewed as a notoriously hard game to beat. And if we die…"_

_ "We'll never see them again." _

The two fell silent.

_"That's why," _said Haru, "_I'm going to take Diavel up on his offer."_

_ "Haru…please, you don't know what you'll find!"_

_ "I know…but if we don't work together to beat the game then we'll just be stuck here. I don't want to wait anymore. I have to do something, anything. I'm joining Diavel's guild…whether you like it or not."_

A sudden crash sounded outside. There was cheering; a duel between two players must've been initiated in the streets. Flinching, Miri turned back to the door.

For a few minutes they heard nothing; then hushed whispers began, too quiet for Hitomi, Saki and Miri to hear. Chris sounded…angry. Brow furrowed, Miri pulled away.

She didn't want Haru to risk his life.

She prayed he'd be okay.

But...joining Diavel of all people. So he was going to battle the first boss. She wondered how much Diavel's guild had grown.

As they walked away, Saki running ahead, Miri heard Hitomi mutter, "the first boss, huh…?"

She shot her a curious look. Hitomi grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Things are getting pretty dramatic, aren't they?" Before Miri could reply Hitomi skipped ahead. "I'm off to bed. Have a good night!"

Soon only Saki and Miri were left in the lonely corridor.

Miri had the strange feeling that her idyllic life with the beta testers in Sword Art Online was about to come to an end.

* * *

><p>Life with the beaters was different, to say the least.<p>

Recently, although riots against the beta testers had died down for the time being, tensions were still high and everybody was trying to keep a low profile. The atmosphere in the shack was still crackling with unease; some of the beaters looked dark and brooding, whilst others seemed agitated at how Chris seemed bent on not fighting the first boss.

Miri tried to avoid the conflict. Instead she and Saki would help out with the cooking. (Recently Miri had managed to level up her cooking skill to level 4, much to her pride.) Saki loved playing with children, and the shack was filled with their giggles and play for most of the day.

And then, of course, there were the beta testers themselves.

Most of them were friends of Haru and Chris; they came and went as they pleased, bringing valuable items or information about the inner workings of the city. The other seven were people who stayed in the shack permanently. And they were…well…Miri wasn't sure how to describe them.

First there was of course Midori and Shin; Midori being her usual sharp-tongued, no-nonsense self and Shin her loyal fanboy; after those two was Gou.

In truth, Miri couldn't help feeling intimidated by his dark eyes and scowling face. He had long black hair tied up in a ponytail, and thick, sweeping lashes. A heavy sword and shield hung at his side. He reminded Miri of a battle weary warrior. She tried to avoid him as much as possible.

By his side was Kinu.

Kinu could literally not keep her mouth shut for more than two seconds.

In one of their first weeks staying at the shack, Kinu had appeared beside Miri and showed them a fantastic, gleaming sword from her menu.

_"_See that?" she'd said, with a dreamy look in her sharp green eyes. "That's a Fuchsia Double-edged Blade. It has a base sturdy stat of 200, with an even higher attack stat of 220. It's perfect if you're looking for a sword that'll last you a long while, and can hit hard and precise. And it's all yours for a mere 20000 _cor_!"

"Um…excuse me?"

"Oh, this isn't your thing? That's fine!" Exiting the picture, she then brought up another image of a sword. This one was thin and light, and had a gleaming red hilt. "Maybe this is more your thing! The Vermilion Sweeper! Okay so it isn't that sturdy, but it's really light – perfect for your scrawny figure!"

"Huh?"

"And you can swing hard and fast! I'll give it to you for a special deal – 10000 _cor_, give or take. You want it?"

Miri could only stare at her with wide eyes. Kinu sighed, crossed her arms, tapped a foot, and then gave her an excruciating glare.

"Honestly…the Vermilion Sweeper is perfect for you! But if strength's more your thing…"

"N-No!" Miri laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Honestly. I'm fine. I don't need a sword."

"Look!" Kinu hadn't even listened. "Now this is my personal favorite. The Flash." A thick katana, with a gleaming silver edge, shone through the picture. Its thick hilt was splashed a blinding white, and its shining metal was as clear and clean as a mirror. Even Miri thought it was beautiful. "If I could marry anyone," said Kinu, drooling, "I'd totally wed this katana."

"Wait, what?"

Needless to say Miri hadn't spoken with her much after that.

From what she could gather Kinu loved to craft swords, and Gou would craft tools. However since only the Second Floor had been unlocked they hadn't been able to make anything of worth. Kinu was constantly complaining about how she didn't have the items necessary to craft her beloved Flash. Miri wondered just exactly how many levels they'd have to unlock to make such magnificent weapons.

These were the people Miri and Saki soon came to know. Indeed, even though Hitomi was hyper, and Midori and Gou were scary, and Shin was a fanboy and Kinu was weird – well, as the weeks wore on, Miri couldn't help but start to like the ragtag group.

There was another beta tester, however – though Miri didn't meet him until the dawn of her fourth week in Sword Art Online.

* * *

><p>The sun was so warm on her face…a distant tinkle of bells sounded in the air, and the ill tempered snorts of angry Frenzy Boars reminded Miri of the angry bulls in her childhood home.<p>

For a moment she was taken back to a time when the world was simple; when she ran through the farmland, her laughter so high-pitched and carefree, and her dad following loyally behind.

She suppressed a shiver.

"Lookie, lookie, look!" Saki's voice cut through her thoughts.

They were on Floor 2. Saki was pretending to wield a sword. "Aha! I just slayed a dragon! Did you see that, Miri?" Her face crumpled when she saw her sister turned away. "Hey! Miri! Listen to me!"

"Huh?" Miri glanced back. "Oh…I'm sorry. Do it again."

Saki sighed. "I can't do it again," she declared, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "the dragon's already dead!" Her brow furrowed. "You're acting weird."

"I'm not weird!"

"Yeah you are! What's up?"

Miri bit her lip. She met her sister's eyes and then quickly averted her gaze.

No…she couldn't vent to her little sister. It wasn't Saki's job to make her feel better.

Shaking away her thoughts, Midori's voice snapped them all back to attention.

"Alright kiddos, recap time! I want you to show me the newest move you've learned. Get to it!"

Hitomi was first. "Hey, you stinking boar!" A frenzy boar turned to glare at her, steam puking from its nostrils. "Yeah you! Come on! You think you're so tough! Prepare for me to go so OP on your –"

"Now, Hitomi." Midori shot the girl an impatient glare.

Hitomi cleared her throat, withdrew her sword and opened her menu. Scrolling quickly down she selected something, then turned to face the beast; it dug its paw in the dirt, gave a warning stamp, then lowered its tusks and prepared to charge.

"Okay, miss Kagura, bring it on!"

There was a flicker. The blinding sunlight, the sea of grass, the dots of bushes and trees and faraway mountains…all was bleached in a sudden, seeping darkness. Light evaporated. A deafening stillness fell upon the plains, the only sounds being the small groups' ragged breaths.

"H-Huh?"

Miri's eyes turned to the sky. As soon as she saw it she grasped her sister's wrist and pulled her down.

It was…a dragon.

Miri had seen so many dragons online; both in MMOs, fantasy illustrations, hell, even movies. But to see one in real life – so big, with its body blotting out the sun and dark, scaly skin as black as ink…well, pictures just couldn't do the creature justice.

"Don't move." Midori's voice was hard. Miri flinched, but forced herself to obey.

As it passed over Miri couldn't help noticing the horns on its wings; its dark, hooked talons and lashing tail. For a few seconds it came to a stop; its wings flapped, and it turned to look down at the ground.

She saw the reflection in its eyes. And although she knew it was just data –it was code and nothing more – in that single moment that dragon felt more real than anything she'd ever seen before.

Suddenly it turned and with one mighty flap of its wings it had disappeared. Gone. Just like that.

At once the group released a heavy breath.

"Well," said Midori, "at least you all listened to me that time."

"What was it?" one student asked.

"That," suddenly another voice interjected; "is just another one of Sword Art Online's secrets."

Turning, Miri saw a young looking man, clad in leather and short blonde hair cupping his chubby face. "I say…we were certainly lucky to see the Guardian today!"

"…Guardian?"

"That," said the man, "is one of Sword Art Online's Guardians. Pretty cool, huh?"

Before anyone else could ask any questions, Midori stormed up to the man and drew her sword.

"No one gave you an invitation, Maru."

"I'm not here because I was invited to be, silly." He gave her a little pat on the head; Midori flinched back, her lips twisting into a scowl. "I'm just having a merry stroll through these wonderful fields…is that such a crime?"

"Whatever. Just leave us be."

Maru took a step back. He put a hand to his heart, as if offended; "oh my, Midori…after all I've done for you…"

Before Miri could stop her Saki had run ahead, and skidded to a halt near the man. "You know what that big monster was?"

Maru smirked. "Of course!" His eyes turned to the class of children, gazing at him with awe-filled faces. "Sometimes, though very rarely, you may see strange, giant creatures pass by on low level floors. We call these the Guardians of SAO. Nobody knows what they're there for; they don't seem to want to cause harm. It's just another secret we must work out…"

"Yeah, you can go ponder your conspiracies elsewhere!" Midori pushed herself in front of Saki and fixed him with a glare. "Don't even think about stealing our students. No one wants to join your filthy guild."

"That isn't for you to decide." Maru shoved past her, and strolled casually ahead. "But fine. If that's how you want it to be…I'll leave you heroic beta testers to do your work." His eyes glinted, and he turned to give Midori a sly grin. "Have fun training your toddlers, Midi."

With that he'd opened up his menu, and teleported elsewhere. Midori stared at where Maru had once stood, something strange written on her face; then, with a frustrated groan, she turned back to the students and clapped her hands.

"Right! Back to work!"

That Maru…Miri hadn't exactly understood it but…well, he seemed like another problem the beta testers had to deal with.

Something about the cockiness in his face made her stomach twist. Maru was a strange man…perhaps he was someone she should stay clear of.

"What was all that about?" asked Saki, looking rightfully confused.

Beside her Hitomi had her hands curled up into fists. "That was Maru," she said, through clenched teeth. Miri was surprised at the anger that seeped through her voice. "He's a hacker."

* * *

><p>"So…" Miri tapped her chin, trying to process it all. "The normal players of SAO hate the beta testers. Okay. I got that. But why exactly do the beta testers hate the hackers?"<p>

They were sitting in Miri's room on the bed, scoffing down their dinner of cold rice and monster meat.

"I told you," Hitomi mumbled through a mouthful, "the hackers are stupid, conniving, dirty little sneaks! They'll steal your money and ruin your day! You do not want to encounter one."

"I don't think you can call them stupid," said Saki, "I mean, they're HACKAHS!" She struck a dramatic pose. "I don't really get it, but you gotta be super smart to be a HACKA right?"

"_Hacker._ And anyway, why would hackers do such a thing? They're our best bet of getting out of Sword Art Online alive – right? I mean, they can hack into SAO. They gotta be able to log us out."

Hitomi paused. "Um…I'm not sure about everything hackers can do. But if hackers can log us out they're definitely not going to be doing that anytime soon."

"Huh?"

"A lot of them work for Player Killer guilds. They use their hacking to corner a victim, and then they get paid in return. Others just like to use their hacking for get rich quick schemes. And then there are those…like Maru. They're not interested in Player Killing, or getting rich; they just want to learn all they can about Sword Art Online and they use their Hacking to help them get new information. That's probably how Maru learned about the Guardians."

"Isn't that good? They could help us out with knowledge like that."

"Yeah but the thing is, they choose not to. They think they're so much better than us beaters! They even have their own secret guild." She stabbed a fork in her rice, her eyes ablaze. "And you wanna know the worst thing? Mention a beta tester and everybody will look at you with hateful eyes; but mention a hacker, and everybody thinks they're the solution to our problem!"

"Sounds rough," said Saki, laying a sympathetic hand on Hitomi's shoulder. "But if it'll make you feel better, I think the beta testers are really cool!"

Hitomi sighed. "Thanks…that's nice of you, kid. But it doesn't change the fact that Hackers are big flaming turds and if there wasn't a child in the room I'd so be calling him every name under the god-damn roof-Ow!"

Miri had conked her on the head. "Don't swear in front of my sister!"

"Sorry…"

As they ate the rest of their meal, Miri couldn't help feeling more confused than ever. So the general public hated the beta testers; the beta testers hated the hackers; and the hackers hated the general public – at least…according to Hitomi…?

_Great. Now I've got a headache._

As Hitomi said goodnight and Miri slammed their door shut, she couldn't escape the thoughts swirling about in her head. So much was happening as of late…Haru talking about joining Diavel's guild, Maru's appearance, the Guardian they'd seen passing over Floor 2…

But as she lay in bed, Saki snoring beside her, Miri couldn't help thinking that maybe the Hackers weren't all that bad. When she thought of their intelligence, their slyness and the programs at their disposal a sliver of envy crept up in her heart. She'd always wanted to learn about hacking, and computer code. Though she'd never been that good at it…

Besides…Maru was right about one thing.

There were a lot of secrets to Sword Art Online.

Things that people hadn't even begun to discover.

* * *

><p>When Miri awoke Saki was nowhere to be seen. Her heart jolted and at once she was out of bed.<p>

"Saki…?"

As she walked down the corridor she couldn't help noticing the uneasy silence that filled the shack. She felt her muscles tense. Opening the door, Miri emerged into the cold lounge room.

No one…was there.

Her heart beating fast, Miri checked the kitchen. Nobody there. Back in the lounge she looked around, though there was no sign of people ever having lived there.

Miri was about to open her menu and send Saki a message when a flicker caught her eyes. Miri immediately glanced up at the ceiling.

She'd never noticed it before…but there, right in the middle, was a perfect square with a hanging string dangling from the edge. Suddenly there was a hushed whisper, a push, and a shove.

Frowning, Miri reached up, grabbed the string and pulled.

Suddenly the square fell open, and before Miri could avoid him Shin fell out and hit her front on. Slamming to the ground, she immediately pressed a hand to the back of her head, expecting there to be bleeding or pain or something awful. Of course there was nothing; her heart calmed when she realized things like blood and intense pain weren't processed in Sword Art Online.

"Jeez," Shin lay crouched on top of her, scratching the back of his head. "U-Um…Happy Birthday, Miri-"

Before he could finish she'd kicked him straight in the stomach, and sent him crashing back against the wall.

"The hell was that for? E-Everybody was gone and then – and then you fall on me and-" She had to pause for breath. Anger and surprise and fear and relief coursed through her veins all at once. She pinched the bridge of her nose and heaved a sigh. Shin lay against the wall, looking incredibly dazed.

"Thanks a lot, Shin," Kinu called from up top. "You just ruined the surprise." At once the dainty sword-loving girl dropped down. She turned to face Miri, and smiled. "Happy Birthday!"

"Yeah, Happy Birthday!"  
>At once one by one the rest of the residents jumped out. There was Chris, Haru, the few children that stayed with them, Gou – hell, even Midori had taken part. For a few moments Miri stepped back and looked at them all with confusion.<p>

Her…birthday?

"Surprise!"

Saki was the last to jump out. "I said to Chris, I said, we gotta throw a Birthday party for Miri! She's turning thirteen and she'd love a surprise! And I said, I said to her, I said…!"

_Oh._

A birthday party…just for her?

"Here." Kinu presented her with a sword. Tears rimmed Kinu's eyes as Miri took it from her hands. "Um…It's one of the best I've made…I mean, with the materials available to me at the moment of course. It's called an Aevus Sabre. It has a base sturdy stat of 100, and a hit power of 150. It's one of the lighter swords but it can still deal massive blows. Take good care of it okay?" Then, reluctantly, she relinquished her prized beauty. The sword dematerialized and appeared in her weapons slot.

"Thank you…" Before she could even recover from Kinu's act of kindness, Gou stepped forward.

"Here. For you." He transferred to her inventory her a stone with a strange, glowing marking etched into its surface. "Kinu and I got it as a prize from a quest. Maybe you'll find a use for it."

"Oh…" It was pretty, though she hadn't the first idea what the markings meant. "Thanks, Gou. I appreciate it."

Finally Chris and Haru walked up. "Here. We worked on this just for you."

A necklace.

It was carved from sturdy wood and had the numbers '13' etched into the middle. Chris placed it around her neck and stepped back to admire what she'd made.

"Wow…you look so cute." Haru nodded in agreement. "You know…you're the same age as my step-sister now." She clapped her hands and gave Miri such a broad smile, that it was hard to believe she was the same tired teenager who'd been working day and night to keep the people of the shack happy.

Miri's heart lifted. A birthday party…just for her; it had been so many years since she'd had one.

"We thought," said Haru, "that maybe we've all been pretty gloomy lately. So now whenever it's someone's birthday we'll have a big celebration! How does that sound?"

The children cheered, though Kinu seemed reluctant at the thought of parting with more of her precious swords.

That day they ate and laughed and chattered like there was no tomorrow. Saki threw herself into Miri's chest, and wrapped her in a hug. "How could you have forgotten your own birthday? You're so dumb, Miri!"

Yeah…she had forgotten. For so long she'd tried to be the mature girl; the one in control, the sister who was not weak and would do anything to escape the game.

And she still was that girl.

But…for one day…

Maybe just for one day she could be like normal thirteen year olds, and smile and laugh and enjoy the day in its entirety.

So she did just that.

And for the first time in a long while Miri was part of a family.


	5. A Monster Named Kyuu - Extra

**Hi! So this is an extra chapter before Chapter 5. Though it's shorter than a normal chapter, it does introduce a major character...**

**Next chapter the plot takes a bit of a serious turn, so this chapter is very light and more on the comedic side. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also if you are reading this and you enjoy the story so far feel free to leave a review. Honestly, it would light up my day!**

* * *

><p>"Here! This is perfect!"<p>

"Wow!" Saki ran ahead, stopping right in the middle of the clearing. "Miri! Let's eat here!"

They were in the midst of a small forest they'd discovered further down Level 3 of Floor 1. It was beautiful clearing in the woods, lit by waning sunlight, and the grass was soft and comfy underfoot.

Chris and Haru had wanted to discuss something in private. So, making them an extravagant meal, she'd sent all of the beta testers and children out on a picnic. They had decided to settle on Level 3 of Floor 1, as the monsters were few and far between and during the day the forest was known to be so quiet and serene.

Hitomi opened her menu and clicked on an item; at once a picnic basket materialized in her hands. "Alright! Let's eat!"

Chris had made them sandwiches, meat patties, chewy candies, even a hot bread roll. Miri was practically stuffing herself; it had been a while since she'd tasted food so good.

Hitomi lay back on the grass, sighing with contentment. "I'm stuffed…you think we should go home now?"

"No way!" Saki cried, "there's still a lotta food we have to eat!" One of Saki's friends nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Hitomi," said Kinu, "I thought you said there was no limit to how much you can eat."

"Yeah, Hitomi." Miri tried to stifle a laugh. "We can't waste it."

With a tired groan Hitomi tried nibbling on a bread roll. Unbeknownst to the three, something watched them from shadows with wide red eyes.

As Miri and Saki chattered, and Hitomi tried to eat as much as she could, the strange creature crept forward. Saki laughed; the little beast flinched, lowered itself to the ground, shifted its hackles and prepared to pounce.

Miri lifted the last sandwich to her mouth. Before she could even take a bite there was a sudden blur of white; a shift of fur; and just like that her sandwich was gone.

"H…Huh?"

What?" Hitomi looked up from picking at the last of her Monster Meat. At once Miri fixed her with an angry glare.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Hitomi. Now give it back."

"Give what back?"

"My sandwich!"

"I didn't take it."

"Yeah, you did."

"Um – no, I didn't."

"Well sandwiches don't disappear straight out of thin air!"

Kinu jumped to her feet. "Aha! An argument! And I know just the way to solve it." She drew out her sword. "Why don't you two have a duel?"

Hitomi paused. Then, with a smirk, she turned away. "Nah. I don't beat up noobs."

"Did you just call me a noob?"

As the argument intensified Saki looked away; huh…she thought she'd seen something strange. Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed a flash of white, and a disappearing tail.

_Woah. What is that?_

She glanced back at the group. Hitomi had drawn her sword and Miri looked ready to initiate a duel. Kinu was acting as a referee.

No eyes were on her…

She grinned.

Before anybody could notice Saki had slipped away.

Feet pounding, Saki skidded to a halt beside two looming trees. She looked left, then right; there! A flash of white and red fur, a glint of dark eyes; Saki followed, her heart beating fast with the excitement of it all.

She came to a stop in another clearing; immediately her heart sunk. The sky had gone from beautifully blue to a dreary grey; flowers had withered, and crispy leaves crunched under her feet. It was as if the seasons had changed in a heartbeat.

But there, sitting right in the middle of the clearing, was the creature. Her breath hitched in her throat.

It was so tiny – barely any bigger than a sewer rat. Its fur was white, save for the blood red bands around its legs and the strange oblong marking on its back. Its tail was big and fluffy, and its ears were long and flowed back like silk. It almost looked like a small puppy.

And in its mouth was the sandwich. It looked incredibly proud of itself. Its big tail was wagging, and its red eyes were wide with contentment.

"Hello!"

The creature's head snapped up. It released a strangled yelp, dropped its stolen meal, ran in a tight circle as if it had no idea where to run – then bolted straight to the left, only to smack head on with a tree. The creature stumbled back, let out a small whimper, and then collapsed on its back.

Saki was about to panic – she hadn't killed it, right? – When she saw one eye crack upon. It looked straight at her, and then closed its eyes again and this time flopped outs its tongue.

She couldn't hold it. She burst into laughter.

The stupid thing; it was trying to play dead!

She fell to her knees, hands wrapped around her stomach, trying to stop her giggles but failing miserably. It was just like her old dog Yuki! He was a thief too!

The foxlike beast rolled to its stomach and shot her a poisonous glare. Out of breath from her uncontainable laughter, Saki managed to open her menu and materialized a small piece of warm bread. "H-Here," she giggled, holding it out, "you want it?"

The creature whined. It climbed to its paws, crept forward, then when it was in reach it tore the bread from her hands and dashed back a safe distance. It gobbled the food down then looked at her expectantly for more.

She pulled out another piece; and another, and another, until the little beast was snuffling in happiness and joyfully rolling around at Saki's feet. "You're not so bad," she laughed, stroking his head. "But you shouldn't steal. Stealing's a crime!"

The creature whimpered; suddenly it shot up her arm and came to perch on her shoulder. It gave her cheek a big, slobbering lick. She laughed and scratched him behind the ear.

"Okay, it's official! You're mine! And I'm gonna call you…hm…"  
>Picking him up, she inspected his markings. There was a red band around each of his four legs; his tail was tipped red, there was the oblong marking on his back, small red streaks around his muzzle and finally splotched red circles just above his eyes. In total he had nine markings.<p>

"I know! Kyuu! I'm going to call you Kyuu!" Kyuu panted happily at that and gave her hand a firm nudge with his muzzle. Setting him down she pulled out the last of her bread; he happily gobbled it down, then jumped into her chest and snuggled into her arms.

"Kyuu…" She giggled and hugged him closer. "You're just like Yuki!"

* * *

><p>"What is <em>that<em>?"

"He's not _that._ His name is Kyuu." Saki hugged him defensively. "And he's my friend."

"He's a monster! Kill it," snapped Midori.

"I'm not gonna kill my friend!"

"She's right, Saki," said Miri, gently, "all wild beasts in Sword Art Online are monsters. We're meant to defeat them, not make friends out of them."

"Maybe he's one of the tameable beasts." All eyes turned to Gou. "There were rumors during beta testing that you could tame some monsters."

"See?" As if in agreement Kyuu barked. "I'm keeping him!"

"Well…" Midori finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if he turns on you don't come running to me for help. After all it's in his programming."

Miri didn't exactly like the idea of having a monster around. Though he was awfully cute…and she could tell that Saki would not give him up. Once she had her heart set on something nothing could change it.

"Alright," Miri shrugged. "I guess he is cute." She placed a hand on his head.

At once Kyuu's eyes shot open. Before she could pull away he'd opened his mouth as wide as possible, and crunched it shut on Miri's hand.

…

"GET IT OFF ME! STUPID MUTT, LET GO!"

"Don't yell! You're scaring him!"

She pulled Kyuu away, and cradled him like a baby. "It's okay, Kyuu. I know. She's a big bully isn't she?"

Miri's HP bar had fallen a few inches from the bite. Scowling, Miri turned to face the monster. He was licking Saki's face and smiling his big, dopey fox-smile. Then he turned to glance at her, and for a second she almost thought a sly grin had crossed his muzzle.

Tension crackled between the two.

_Great, I've lost my sister to a stupid mutt._

That day, whether Miri liked it or not, Kyuu had joined the party.

And subsequently he'd stolen her sister's heart.

* * *

><p>"You're jealous," laughed Hitomi, as Kyuu played with Saki.<p>

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah you are! Saki likes a freaking dog more than she likes her own sister!"

_"_How could she like a pile of data more than me?"

"Because that pile of data is any kid's dream pet."

When she looked at Kyuu all she saw was an overgrown rat.

Yeah. Some dream pet he turned out to be.


End file.
